


Yearning in the Fray

by InstantKarma83



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Edo Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hierarchy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Romance, Samurai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantKarma83/pseuds/InstantKarma83
Summary: In 1864, Kyoto, Japan, a lord and his warrior learn to overcome prejudices in order to work together. However, their biggest obstacle is choosing between duty and love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 85
Kudos: 128





	1. The Blue-Eyed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come out from the abyss to post this fic, which I’ve had laying around for well over 4+ years. I was super busy with school and life. 
> 
> While I’m no longer in this fandom, this pairing will always have a special place in my heart. And because I kinda felt it was a shame to hang onto this work without it seeing the light of day, I’ve decided to share it and finally finish it, as I was very motivated by all of the authors of the FFVII fandom who returned to repost or finish their works.
> 
> Lots of research was initially involved and the story is infused with historical facts, events, scenarios, and other aspects of the Bakumatsu period, with some creative license taken when needed. 
> 
> Special thanks to GreatestChange for her never-ending support (I teased you long enough!).

**Yamashiro Province, Japan**

**Edo Period – Bakumatsu years**

**April 1864**

It was a sunny spring morning. The sound of birds chirping was prevalent all around, eclipsing the subtle creaking of finely polished wood. A young noble within an ornate palanquin, moved with the gentle swaying of the compartment, the edge of the blood-red curtain of the small window, swaying with it. He’d been traveling through Omi province for a few hours now, making his way back to his estate on the outskirts of Kyoto.

With his hands folded gently on his lap, his eyes were closed as he meditated. The cool sensation of his silken gray haori, brushed against his pale skin with the movement. The steady pattern continued until suddenly everything fell silent, the movement of the palanquin ceased, and a booming voice called out.

“Halt! Do not move any further.”

Dark eyes snapped open at this. The noble deftly moved from his reclining position into a sitting one. He discreetly lifted the edge of the curtain and peeked outside. There were six men, bandits, who stood with swords pointed at his own men, menacing and dressed in dark clothing. The apparent leader, who’d spoken, wore a large straw sugekasa, a confident leer on his dark face.

The noble’s tapered brows furrowed as he analyzed the situation. He traveled with eight men. However, six were merely servants—two of whom traveled behind him in a small horse-drawn wagon with his belongings, and four who carried his palanquin. The other two, however, were samurai who flanked him in the front and back. Eyes narrowing, he had reservations about whether the samurai, whom he hired just before his trip, could hold their own.

The hired samurai at the front pulled out his sword in preparation, the second one joining him as they took defensive stances.

The bandit leader smirked. “We could’ve done this the easy way.”

It was the last thing said before swords were clashing. 

Attentively watching the encounter from the compartment, the noble’s eyes darted to where the servants were virtually trembling with fear. The palanquin shook unsteadily. The other bandits joined in and supported the leader, the noble’s remaining hired samurai, doing his best to ward them off with practiced, attacks, but they overwhelmed him.

The moment the noble saw the man fall to one of the bandit’s swords, he knew the situation would only worsen. The palanquin suddenly shook dangerously before tilting downwards. His body pitching forward, the noble agilely raised a leg, meeting the wall of the palanquin with a clothed foot. Quickly reaching beneath the silken mat beneath him, he pulled out the custom-crafted tantō his younger brother had gifted him for situations like this.

Steadying himself, he burst through the palanquin door. Landing nimbly on the tree-lined path, his long, tied hair swinging over one broad shoulder, he quickly unsheathed the blade. Dark eyes quickly took inventory of the scene before him.

Both samurai lay dead on the floor, blood splattering the brown dirt in crimson. The bulk of the servants were cowering by the now fallen palanquin, while one was now in the grip of the leader.

Holding the servant in a brutal headlock with one arm, the leader smiled darkly. “Ah. And here you are. You shouldn’t have wasted your money on such pathetic guards.”

Stone-faced, the noble regarded the leader, his stance defensive. “Do not harm the servant. He is defenseless and would do no more harm than a child.”

The leader gave an amused look. “So you say. What are you planning to do with that sword? You should put it down before you hurt yourself.”

The noble ignored the taunt. “What do you want?”

“Your weapons and possessions. Give them to me.”

The noble grimly regarded the other man. “And if I do not?”

The amused look gradually fell from the leader’s face. “Then we will kill you all.”

The nobleman held the other man’s gaze, knowingly full well that the man intended to carry out his words when suddenly, two simultaneous yells pierced the air. The nobleman watched in surprise as two of the bandits towards the rear of the leader crumbled to their knees. Amid groans of pain, they flailed, grasping at their backs. As they fell face-first to the ground, the noble saw glinting daggers imbedded in the centers of their backs.

The bandit leader loosened his grip on the servant and turned at the commotion. “What the hell—

A blur of orange shot from the foliage nearby and before the noble could absorb what was happening, the leader was being forcefully engaged by an assailant. An extremely capable assailant.

Limbs were swinging furiously as swords clashed beneath the sun, the new stranger evading the bandit leader’s attacks at every turn. As some distance was suddenly put between them, the noble was stunned as the new man dropped his sword and reached to his side. A glimpse of red then caught the noble’s eye and he watched in surprise as a long, red rope, materialize from the stranger’s steady hands.

With a growl, the bandit lunged forward again. The stranger parried the bandit’s katana swipes with the rope, hurling it with an expert force that knocked the bandit’s sword-wielding arm aside. The bandit continued to attack forward, seeking an opening, when on one lunge forward, the rope shot out from the stranger’s grasp, only to wrap around the bandit’s neck. Taken by surprise, the stranger hauled the bandit towards him, forcing the other to lose his balance and wind up on one knee, wheezing sounds emitting from his throat, undoubtedly from the tightness of the rope.

Taking advantage, the stranger quickly struck the other with a blow to the chest with his knee and grabbed the bandit’s now dangling sword from his grip. With a quick swivel of his hand, the stranger had managed to lasso the man with the rope from throat to chest, his arms immobilized, and was now pointing his own sword at him.

“You can yield or you can wind up like your idiot friends,” the noble heard the stranger say in an unwavering, deep voice.

With a frantic shake of his head, the bandit conceded. “Y-yes. I yield!”

Seemingly satisfied, the stranger then pulled out a handkerchief and gagged the man, before shoving the bandit over, causing him to fall onto his side on the ground.

Still processing what he’d witnessed, the nobleman straightened, short blade at his side, as the stranger approached him.

He wore an orange haori tucked into dark blue umanori hakama. The brown strap of his back scabbard stretched across the wide breadth of his chest and he also wore a wide-brimmed takuhatsugasa on his head that cast a deep shadow over his face. The skin of his arms was nearly as dark as bronze, and he had a tall, broad build, unlike any type of man he’d seen before.

However, what was truly startling, the nobleman found, was how the man’s eyes seemed to glint through the shadow cast by the hat. Once the man stopped respectful distance in front of him, the nobleman realized why they gleamed.

They were light.

And not merely light, but wide and the color of blue jewels of the like he had only heard non-native outsiders capable of having. His facial features also were not of this land and neither were the tufts of pale hair that Itachi now noted from beneath the hat.

“Are you unharmed?” the man asked, his concerned eyes raking over the nobleman’s form.

The nobleman blinked in surprise at the other’s perfect Japanese articulation.

“Itachi-dono…” the noblemen heard his remaining servants question tentatively from behind him.

The nobleman lifted a hand, sending a brief glance over his shoulder, and the servants quieted. Looking forward once more, he regarding the stranger intently. “Who are you?”

“Just a passerby. I was traveling nearby when I heard the commotion. I mean no harm.” He looked at the slain men on the ground. “I’m sorry about your servants,” he added gravely.

The nobleman sighed quietly, relaxing somewhat, despite remaining vaguely wary about the man before him. He took in the gruesome scene around him.

“There was always the possibility that such a thing could happen. But I did not count on it occurring today,” he murmured bitterly. He shifted his gaze back to the tall man. “What is your name so that I may appropriately give my gratitude?”

“Er, just call me, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Well, then, Uzumaki-san, I am Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha Clan and Kyoto Shugoshoku. I sincerely thank you for your intervention.”

The blond man blinked in surprise, before smiling a bit, inclining his head. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, obugyô-sama. I figured you were someone of importance, but I wouldn’t have figured a military commissioner. Especially traveling around this area.”

Itachi nodded, noting how the other wasn’t sputtering over him after announcing his identity, as so many tended to do. “I was on a diplomatic venture. We decided to take the quickest route as I am urged to arrive home as soon as possible. Clearly, it was not the best decision.”

“Well, I wouldn’t recommend it around here. Especially with such stylish transportation,” Naruto drawled, indicating towards the forgotten palanquin. “There’s a town nearby that’s crawling with unsavory types. If you’re going to travel around this area, I think you should take the long way.”

“Duly noted. Since you seem to be acquainted with the area, what would you advise to be the next best course of action?”

The man glanced at the bodies around them, stopping at the bandit leader who remained tied up on the floor, grunting his indignation.

“Well, I left the stupid one over there alive for a reason. You can go into town and turn him in. I’m sure the whole province will be grateful.”

Itachi looked at him earnestly. “Would you accompany me and aid me in this? Your deed will not go unrewarded.”

The man smiled widely now. “Ah, those words are as sweet as music to my ears! I can accompany you into town and we’ll take care of that. I hope it isn’t too much to ask whether you and your remaining servants have enough of a strong back to help me out here? You certainly looked ready to swing that blade.”

Itachi let the barest of smiles curl his lips. The other’s demeanor seemed terribly irreverent, which many of his status would view as inappropriate. However, Itachi somehow found it amusing.

“Considering that you just possibly may have saved my life, you may acknowledge me less formally, Uzumaki-san. Also, I would consider myself able-bodied. It should not be a problem.”

Naruto glanced back at the bandit who was now looking back at him. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead on the spot. He merely chuckled and rolled his shoulders. “Very well, Itachi-dono. Let us pick up the trash.”

* * *

Sometime later, Itachi, his remaining servants, and Naruto were standing at a carved crossroads on a hillside just across the Kyoto province border. Just below the slope, lay the bustling city.

Naruto had been kind enough to guide Itachi through the outskirts of Yamashiro to ensure his safety. They’d taken the bandit leader to the local authorities and the man was imprisoned. The henchmen had been disposed of by the authorities and Itachi had purchased a new wagon where they’d placed the bodies of the dead servants and the hired samurai. He would ensure that they were buried in Kyoto.

All along the way, Naruto had proven to be an extremely talkative and interesting companion, causing whatever reservations Itachi had left upon their initial meeting, to vanish. While Itachi had mainly replied when necessary, he was perfectly content to listen to the other’s witticisms and thoughts.

He’d kept the curtains of the palanquin open while the other walked beside him so that he could occasionally observe the other’s animated face when he spoke. Naruto hadn’t given much away about himself, but Itachi had gathered that the other man had traveled quite a lot and that despite being well-versed in fighting, he did not seem to be a warmonger either.

Now, a few hours later, they were ready to part ways.

Itachi got out of the palanquin and handed the other a small pouch. “Your compensation. I sincerely appreciate your aid. You most likely saved my life.”

The other man glanced inside the pouch, a satisfied smile crossing his face. He straightened and sent the other man a grateful look. “Thank you. I won’t have to worry about lodgings for quite some time with what you’ve awarded me.”

“I assume you will continue traveling then?”

“Yes. Maybe I’ll linger around Kyoto for a few days.”

“Hn.” Itachi studied the other openly, intrigued. “I feel compelled to warn you that you will certainly stand out here, which may bring about unwanted attention.”

Naruto shrugged, giving a lopsided smile. “I’m used to it.”

“Hn. I do not mean to pry but… you are certainly no ordinary man. Your appearance alone displays that. Your features aside, you are also remarkably skilled with a sword and certainly a rope.”

“Despite my appearance, I was born here, so I am aware of how to handle myself if something should arise. As for my skills… I suppose I’m just a passionate advocate of self-preservation.”

There was the slightest curl at the nobleman’s lips. “Undoubtedly.”

“I could return the same comment about your features Itachi-dono. I’ve never seen a noble with such long hair,” Naruto observed, pointing at Itachi’s hair, which was secured neatly at the back of the other’s neck.

However, Itachi smiled openly now, amused by the other’s frankness. “My clan is singular in that we adhere to certain traditions of our own. Keeping our hair suited to how we see fit is one of them.”

“How fortunate,” the man replied with a grin.

“Uzumaki-san, you do realize that if I were anyone else, I might find your candidness on such matters somewhat insulting.”

“Well, it’s fortunate for me that you aren’t like them. I can tell. If you weren’t, the conversation would hardly have gotten this far,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Itachi emitted a soft huff of amusement. “Tell me, Uzumaki-san, do you have a master? If you do, I would be willing to acknowledge my gratitude formally, as I am indebted to you.”

The other man’s expression seemed to shift beneath the shadow of his takuhatsugasa. “No. I do not.”

Surprised, it was a moment before Itachi spoke again. “How unusual. How is someone with your skill not employed in using them? Clearly you excel at it well.”

The pale-haired man seemed to weigh his words before saying anything. “I seek payment for it when I feel the need. But I do appreciate the offer.”

Itachi mulled over the other’s words, an idea coming to mind. “Uzumaki-san… if you would be inclined, I would like to invite you to stay at my estate.”

The other man blinked at him in surprise.

“If you plan to remain in Kyoto for a few days, I think it would only be fitting to have you as my guest. You wouldn’t have to spend your money needlessly until you leave. Admittedly, I would also prefer to have someone of your skill accompany me there. I would rather have protection the rest of the distance, than not.”

“Er…”

“I shall make sure that your stay is a comfortable one and I should like to ensure that we have dinner in your name. My guests have always enjoyed the variety of noodle dishes our cook makes.”

Interest finally lit in the other man’s eyes. “Noodles? Well, then. You should’ve said that from the beginning.”

Itachi blinked. “You will come then?”

“I have a weakness for noodles,” he said with a lopsided smile.

Itachi smiled in return. “Good.”

* * *

Naruto was surprised, but pleased, by his stroke of luck.

Upon arriving to the nobleman’s castle before sundown, he couldn’t help but secretly gawk at his surroundings. He had never been in such a palatial place in all of his life. Located on the outskirts of the capital city of Kyoto, the perimeter was protected by guards whom the noble had warmly greeted by each of their names as they’d encountered them.

The walled estate was surrounded by large green trees, while the home itself was an imposing structure bathed in polished colors of brown and white with gold fringe etching the edges of the paneling in elaborate designs. The rooms were many and there was an expansive garden that was carefully maintained by faithful servants, as was the rest of the residence.

Itachi’s wife, Naori-sama, was a beautiful woman with abundant dark hair and skin as pale as snow, who had a radiant smile. Once Itachi had relayed to her the events that had taken place earlier in the day, she had earnestly thanked Naruto, even going as far as bowing to him in gratitude.

Naruto, flustered by the gesture, had requested that she not lower herself to doing such a thing. He had been happy to help aid her husband. It was clear to Naruto from the way she looked at the Shugoshoku that she adored her husband very much.

After briefly introducing Naruto to their rambunctious four-year-old son, Shin, who was the spitting image of his father, they’d all settled into one of the numerous tatami rooms for dinner. The noodles had been spectacular with hearty chunks of pork, just as Naruto liked it. All throughout, he had regaled both the nobleman and his wife with stories of his travels and he’d enjoyed amusing both of them, the latter of whom had laughed so hard, her cheeks turned bright pink.

Now, sometime later, Naruto sat in one of the nobleman’s lavish guest rooms. He’d stored his meager belongings in a finely carved wooden chest located in one corner. In the center of the room was a soft futon and a silken blanket and pillow.

They’d even given him a robe and extra clothing for him to wear for as long as he needed it. With a full stomach and still taking it all in, he’d drawn the sliding door open to watch the bright moonlight shine down upon the shrubbery nearby, his back resting against the door.

Itachi had assured him that he could stay however long he liked. Although, Naruto wasn’t entirely sure how long that would be. He didn’t belong here and he didn’t want to overstay his welcome even if being here was like being thrown into the middle of a strange dream. He was a vagabond in every sense of the word. Remaining in this opulent refuge, no matter how comfortable it was, would only delay his reality.

He let out a sigh, his head tilting back as he gazed up at the sky. His godfather had always believed that he was born under a lucky star, considering all of the things that had happened to him, and he’d still survived to live another day. He’d been born into this world with the odds against him, he’d told him once, but somehow, he always persevered.

The edge of Naruto’s mouth curled upward. If his godfather could see him now, it’d only confirm the man’s silly musings.

He’d just happened to be in the area when Itachi had been attacked and rushed to help without even thinking much about it. It was often the way he did things. It was simply fortunate for him that he was actually a very kind man unlike some. One whose kindness he didn’t feel inclined to abuse.

Resolutely, he decided that he would stay another day or two. After that, he would give his gratitude and finally be on his way.

* * *

A dark figure marched along the side of the Uchiha castle within the early morning shadows.

Steady feet padded on the wooden floorboards, as strong arms swung in rhythmic succession. Dressed in black hakama and a fine white and dark blue haori with his clan’s crest embroidered on the back, he had stripped himself of his weapons and any gear, letting the servants transfer his belongings and ordering the few men he’d brought with him to settle themselves.

He had firmly bypassed the offer of breakfast from the kitchen servants already at work in favor of searching for his brother, whom he had been informed was somewhere on the grounds. He longed to see his older brother.

After several weeks away from the estate, shogun Uchiha Sasuke had returned.

He headed towards the garden and when he rounded the corner, he suddenly stopped short at the scene before him.

At the other side of the garden, a man of a coloring of which he’d never seen before, stood conversing with his brother by one of the sakura trees. Itachi was a fairly tall man—taller than most people he knew—but this other man was even a little taller than him. He had golden skin that was as deep as some of the men under his command who spent time training in the sun. But the other’s hair was a sheer oddity. It was pale but so golden that the sunlight practically created a halo around it.

Blinking out of his momentary stupor, he was instantly wary, because he knew that without a doubt, the man was a foreigner.

Japan had only opened its shores to foreigners within the last few years after well over a century of seclusion under a strict no-foreigner policy. While earlier on, the presence of foreigners and their Christian missionaries was accepted, the military government’s tolerance of them, gradually soured.

The shogun had moved swiftly to snuff the spreading influence of Christianity that the Europeans had brought over, after deciding that it was too destabilizing to the military government’s rule. Once isolation had been decided upon, all foreigners had either been expelled or executed, and the Sakoku Edict of 1635 forbade Japanese to leave the country. Those who did were prohibited from reentering Japan again. Only the Dutch East India Company, China, and the English had then been allowed to the Dejima port in Nagasaki.

Foreigners had been seen as ‘undesirables’ for many decades, being considered savages within the government. Now, however, foreign trading contracts were rampant and constantly amended to add further concessions. More and more, the island was opening up to the outside world by force.

The pressure from the Americans, in particular, had been a power to reckon with after Commodore Matthew Perry’s armada bombarded the shores off the coast of Edo Bay several years back. Since then, Japan had become unhinged with the current struggle over government policies, the devalued price of gold, high taxes, criticism from the public, and the need to modernize the military.

Sasuke’s fingers twitched with the urge to unsheathe the sword he currently did not have on him. However, his brother was smiling gently at the other man as he listened to him speak. Despite his reservations, Sasuke knew that if his brother was speaking with him, then there was certainly a valid reason. Still, Sasuke wondered how a foreigner would have made it so far inland, raising his suspicions.

He watched as his brother smiled at the man and nodded before leaving him to remain alone in the garden. Curiosity tugged incessantly at him as he stared at the man for another long moment. He then turned on his heel, going down the nearest pathway with the intention of following his brother. He wanted to know exactly who this other man was.

And after he greeted Itachi, he would make sure to do just that.

* * *

Itachi had entered the room he kept for storing his numerous political documents. He was currently looking through one of the many wooden drawers for a particular one he’d received recently when the sliding door opened. His dark head lifted. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.

“Already tackling your diplomatic duties, brother?” Sasuke remarked with a curve of his lips, as he entered.

Itachi grinned. “As always, little brother.”

Striding forward, the two brothers met halfway and embraced warmly. Itachi smiled to himself when he felt Sasuke’s lashes flutter closed against his neck, his chin resting against his shoulder for a brief moment. He was the only person Sasuke had ever allowed to be this informal with him.

Itachi pulled back to study his younger brother’s form, a hand on his shoulder. “You look well. It seems that life in Edo treated you well.”

His younger brother looked more than well. With features similar to his own, Sasuke had grown into a fine young man. Every time Sasuke returned from his duties, he appeared just a bit more developed and stronger. He appeared taller too. His shoulders were broader, his jaw seemed leaner, and the juvenile softness around his eyes had ripened with a maturity over the years that was necessary for someone of his station.

Dark, almond-shaped eyes, identical to his own, held his. “It would seem so.”

“Your hair seems to appear longer now,” Itachi commented thoughtfully, eyeing the other’s impeccable top-knot. “Do you intend to let it grow?”

His brother had tended to favor shorter hair for many years up until his ascendance as daimyo. Only the soft fringe that framed the sides of his brother’s face remained separated from the severe bond on his head. 

“I think I prefer it this way. It is easier for me to simply tie it back should I have a helmet on. And you, brother? How is the life of a husband and father treating you this Spring?”

Itachi smiled humbly. “Well, it has been both challenging and fulfilling. Children have a way of making you feel… well, for lack of a better word, old.” Both men smiled. “Shin is high-spirited but he is well-mannered as well and he is adored by everyone here. I am grateful to be able to be here for him. I have you to thank for that,” he said, sending Sasuke a meaningful look.

Sasuke scoffed, looking away. “You act as if you hadn’t had a hand in that. It is because of you that I was able to ascend when the role of daimyo was rightfully yours.”

“You have done a better job than I could have ever done.”

“I am sure our father would’ve disagreed had he heard that statement,” Sasuke said dryly.

Itachi inwardly sighed. It was a conversation they’d had many times before.

Sasuke’s relationship with their late father, Fugaku, had always been somewhat acrimonious beneath the surface. As the first-born son, Itachi had had to bear all of the expectations placed upon him, and in excelling at practically everything he did, his father had taken immense pride in him in particular.

However, in turn, this had left Sasuke yearning for their father’s approval all throughout his childhood too often frustratingly futile results. Itachi had always known that Sasuke was sensitive and when he had time, he’d try to soothe the hurt that his younger brother had so often felt. Their kind-hearted mother had also attempted to intervene, but having been bred a dutiful wife, she always bent to her husband’s will and never spoke against him.

The Uchiha clan had produced samurai since the early 1500’s and one of them, Uchiha Tajima, had been a vassal of the great Tokugawa clan. With time, his accomplishments as a samurai warrior had garnered him close ties to the clan. After the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600, he was honored with the title of fudai daimyo and granted the Yodo domain and a generous stipend. Since then, the title had been passed down throughout the generations to each appointed heir until it was eventually passed onto their father.

When Itachi became of age, Fugaku had gradually begun preparing him for duties as fudai daimyo as he had begun suffering intermittently from bouts of illness that occasionally rendered him bed-ridden. He eventually relinquished his role as daimyo, naming Itachi his successor and retired to a less rigorous life at their vacation estate in the capital of Edo.

Itachi had held the position for four years, but once civil unrest began taking hold in Kyoto, he was prompted to aid the government directly. When Itachi had been informed that the Tokugawa shogunate were forming a new bureaucratic office position in Kyoto, he’d taken immediate interest, and in a bold move that surprised their clan, he began to serve as Shugoshoku, Kyoto’s first military commissioner. Fugaku’s shock and dissatisfaction with the move dissipated upon acknowledging that the position tied the Uchiha clan even closer to the shogunate.

It was then that Sasuke rose to the occasion of becoming fudai daimyo all while maintaining his military ambitions. He loathed to bear the image that so many other noblemen of the same rank wore, who did nothing but eat, wear fine silks, bed women, and idle the days away while issuing half-hearted orders.

Itachi had spent hours training him in his adolescence and had taken him along to meetings with dignitaries, knowing that it was what Sasuke wanted to observe, but he hadn’t thought Sasuke would pursue it so adamantly. Years earlier, when Fugaku had acknowledged Sasuke to be weak and unsuited to take on true responsibility, Sasuke had angrily declared his intention to prove his worth, regardless of what their father thought.

Infuriated and highly motivated, Sasuke had decidedly left for extensive training, having always felt that they had purposely held back on training him as they would a proper samurai. Much to Itachi’s consternation, he’d secured temporary apprenticeship under the tutelage of Orochimaru, a cunning but knowledgeable samurai and statesman with whom their family had, at best, civil ties.

When Sasuke returned over a year later, Itachi had relinquished his position as daimyo only a month earlier. Sasuke’s abilities were finely honed and he was hardened into a man. In front of an audience that included their ailing father, Sasuke challenged one of Fugaku’s favorite samurai in battle in order to demonstrate his skill and fight for the position of the successor. When Sasuke proved victorious in the end, Fugaku eventually conceded to announce Sasuke as the new fudai daimyo. It was shortly thereafter that their father passed away in Edo.

Despite this grand triumph and the subsequent achievements Sasuke would come to have at his twenty-four years of age, Itachi knew all too well that his little brother still harbored complicated emotions when it came to their father. 

“Let’s not speak of such things when I have not seen you in so long. You have been greatly missed,” Itachi admitted sincerely.

Sasuke appeared instantly mollified by the words, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. “I have missed you all as well.”

“How long will you be staying for this time?” Itachi asked, leaning against his desk.

“I will remain here a few days. After that, I plan to go to Fushimi. I have a few pending meetings to attend to.”

“Hn. The government is on its toes.”

“Unbelievably so.”

“Hn. I will be honest with you, little brother. I do believe it will only get worse with time,” he said, pinning Sasuke with a measured look.

Sasuke returned it. “I believe in the system. Somehow we’ll prevail.”

Itachi shook his head slightly. “I do not think it is so much about prevailing as much as surviving.”

Sasuke let out a breath. “Enough of this talk for now. I have something I wish to ask you.”

Itachi raised a brow in question. “Yes?”

“Why is there a foreigner under your roof and why were you speaking with him so familiarly?” he asked earnestly.

Itachi blinked shortly before smiling. “Ah, I see that you’ve seen my special guest.”

Sasuke sent him a puzzled look.

“It is a bit of a long tale, but the man saved my life.” Itachi then proceeded to tell him of the events that had taken place the day before.

“Brother, you must always travel with more men,” Sasuke said with sheer censure in his eyes once Itachi finished.

“It is fine. All turned out well,” Itachi replied calmly.

“You could’ve been killed, Itachi.”

“But I was not. I promise you that I will take better care in the future. There’s no use dwelling on things that did not come to pass. Regardless, this man, Naruto, saved my life and I repaid him with whatever monetary means I had on my person.”

Sasuke was silent for a moment, crossing his arms as he took in the information. “I suppose it is fortunate that he was there,” he murmured reluctantly.

“I would think so.”

Sasuke sent him a half-glare before looking at him curiously. “Did you need him for further assistance in something?”

“Not particularly.”

“Then why did you bring him here instead of parting ways? I understand why you would want his protection traveling here, but you could’ve sent him on his way afterward. No one would’ve caused you any harm once within the boundaries of the province.”

“Well, there is a reason.” Itachi smiled. “I brought him here for you, little brother.”

Sasuke looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “What do you mean?”

“The man is powerful. In fact, I haven’t seen anyone fight like that before. Surely you find the fact that he took out so many men on his own, intriguing?”

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. “Any capable samurai would be well equipped to do so.”

“Ah, but he isn’t a samurai. In fact, he is on his own. A drifter, by the looks of it. But one whose skill is unusually astounding.”

“And you brought this barbarian here for me,” Sasuke droned.

“I brought him here because I believe you would do well with someone such as him on your side. He does not seem to have military experience, but whoever taught him, taught him extremely well. Aside from that, he is also of honorable morals. He did not have to aid me, Sasuke, just as he did not have to escort me here.”

“He hardly did it for free, I assume.”

“The escorting? No. But I bribed him with a good meal and a welcoming stay, and he agreed to it easily enough,” Itachi said with a smile.

“Clever as ever, brother,” Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

“Regardless, he is here now, and we only recently had a rebellion. We need the protection of every fine warrior we can obtain. With his extraordinary skill, it would not take much to arrange a position for him beneath your private command.”

Sasuke looked at him somewhat incredulously. “With all due respect, brother, but have you lost your wits? He is a foreigner, Itachi! His very existence is everything Emperor Komei and most of the common folk of the country detest, or have you forgotten the sonnō jōi? Our clan would not approve either. He would bring upon us nothing but trouble,” he hissed, moving to turn away.

Itachi grabbed his arm, halting him. “I am going to speak frankly with you,” he stated in a way that unequivocally demanded Sasuke’s attention. “The Emperor is but a figurehead and you know this. His meager attempts at honoring nationalism by barring these ‘barbarians’ are failing with the foreign presence in our ports. In theory, the true power are the shogun, followed by the daimyo, but you have seen for yourself that the powers of the daimyo have slowly diminished throughout the years.”

Itachi let his arm drop, continuing. “We have kept ourselves stable through our name, tactics, and careful monetary handling. But I fear how long this temporary period will last. My instincts tell me that the way things are as we know them might change further in the near future and we must be prepared to defend ourselves.”

Sasuke’s gaze lowered to the floor unable to refute the truth.

Itachi sighed. “This Naruto is a remarkably skilled fighter and you are in a higher position of power to defend him if employed under you, Sasuke. You may have him hide his features while in public if need be, and you and I can handle any protest from within the clan. They will not go against your word if handled correctly. We’ve been successful at maintaining secrets to preserve our clan from others in the government and can do the same here. I do believe Naruto said he was born here, therefore I do feel that this is the land he identifies with.”

Sasuke scoffed. “I do not know of any Japanese man with hair and eyes that color.”

“I am certain that he has a mysterious story and he does seem protective of his past, but I do not blame him,” Itachi replied. “He is a survivor to have lived this long in this unforgiving environment. When the time comes, if you demand it of him, he will be obligated to tell you his origins, but I still insist that you do it in a pleasant manner.”

“What would make you even think that I’d want someone like him in my ranks?” Sasuke countered. “Aside from the fact that he is obviously of undesirable breeding, he also doesn’t have a known master and might never have even served for one,” he added dispassionately.

“On the contrary. While he says he has no master, my instincts tell me that he may have had one in some form, even if an unofficial one, at some point. He may very well be a ronin protecting himself or the memory of his master.”

For a long moment, Sasuke stared at him, seemingly unmoved. He then crossed his arms, his gaze now earnest. “Why would you go so far for someone you’ve only just recently met?”

Itachi sighed, a contemplative expression crossing his face. “I consider myself a good judge of character, Sasuke. I have never been wrong in assessing people’s intentions and emotions. I sense that this man is a good man from within. But more importantly, we need individuals like him to sustain us during this period.”

“I also think we will all benefit from this mutual protection of sorts,” he added. “He can provide for himself while working under you and he stands a better chance at surviving in the world under the mantle of our clan, all while adhering to the tasks you ask of him.

He looked grimly at Sasuke. “If you can set aside your petty prejudice and at least observe the man from a tactical point of view, you’d realize that to let a man of his skill go would be an absolute mistake and a waste of talent. Furthermore, that ‘undesirable’ man single-handedly saved your older brother’s life when it was not his duty. That alone is a significant enough reason. Should it not be? Or do you not value my life nearly as much?”

Sasuke had the grace to look somewhat contrite at his words, although the expression was gone as quickly as it appeared. His face tightened in what Itachi could only assume was irritation.

“You know very well that I value your life, brother,” he murmured.

“I would hope so,” Itachi replied simply.

There was a long minute of silence.

“He speaks Japanese well?” Sasuke suddenly asked.

Itachi smirked, amusement clear in his eyes. “Why don’t you discover that for yourself, dear brother? He’ll be staying here another day or two, I’d imagine, if you do not make him a proposition, that is. It should give you enough time to become acquainted with him.”

Sasuke scowled. “I do not desire to become acquainted with him.”

Itachi leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder. “Trust in me, Sasuke. After seeing what he is capable of, you will desire to.”

Sasuke eyed him. “You have a genuine liking for this man. I’ve heard that you even allow him to call you Itachi-dono.”

Itachi smiled a little. “I have already explained myself. I have no doubt that his tendency to be frank would perhaps get him into trouble on occasion, but as I’ve said before, I am a good judge of character. You will at least consider all that I have told you.”

Sasuke’s face remained impassive.

“Sasuke…” Itachi said warningly.

After a long moment, Sasuke rolled his eyes towards the heavens. “I will contemplate it.”

“Good.” Itachi then straightened. “Now, before I forget, there is a pressing matter I was meant to discuss with you,” he said, his tone becoming grave.

“As if what we discussed was not pressing enough? Why do I sense that I will also not be pleased with this either?”

Itachi gave him a look. “Mother has sent us a rather lengthy letter from Edo. She is once again inquiring after the possible marriage between you and Haruno-san.”

Sasuke’s expression distantly turned sour. “I do not have time for courting.”

“I know.”

The first they’d ever openly spoken of Sasuke possibly marrying Haruno Kizashi’s daughter had been four years ago. At the time, Sasuke had been so embroiled in his quest to become daimyo that he’d been outright indignant. They’d talked about it intermittently since then, but even more unproductive discussions had been had between Sasuke and their parents, straining further the delicate relationship between father and son.

Time and again, Sasuke had staunchly voiced his lack of desire to marry, stating that marriage would only slow him down and that he had no desire to pledge vows to any woman. With his father’s death, all talk of it came to a stand-still, until now.

“I am not going to imply that I agree with our parents, but have you tried considering the benefits to such a union?” Itachi probed.

Sasuke walked forward until he stood next to the window, the sunlight streaming over his form. “The ones who will benefit most will be the respective clans.”

For a moment, Itachi remained silent. “Sasuke… I have tried to stall. Unfortunately, this is the one thing I cannot meddle in. Father had already spoken about this arrangement at length before his death. All of the men in our family were wed by your age. Haruno Kizashi is one of father’s closest former colleagues and a war hero. From what I’ve gathered, talks of possibly arranging a marriage between you and Haruno-san have been had in secret since you were children. Kizashi is currently frail in health himself and you know full well that father was determined to see his daughter well-looked after before his health deteriorates further.”

Sasuke remained silent.

Itachi sighed. “I do not blame you for your reservations, Sasuke. Had I not independently developed feelings for Naori, I essentially would’ve been trapped in the same quandary as you.”

Itachi had always considered it auspicious that he’d eventually fallen in love with the woman his parents had favored for him when he was Sasuke’s age.

Sasuke looked wearily at him now. “I wish I were as fortunate as you.”

He moved in close until he stood before Sasuke, holding his gaze. “Listen to me, Sasuke. I know this is hardly any consolation, but if you do marry her, you are hardly expected to be the average husband. Father’s interest in this was purely for prestige and preservation. You are dedicated to your station before anything and he is aware of that, as is her family. As long as she is taken care of, everyone will be satisfied and our ties will be strengthened. You will not be pressed to ease on your duties as daimyo and samurai.”

“What about what I desire?”

Itachi’s eyes searched his. “Do you even know what you want, Sasuke? For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never shown any interest in anyone or anything, with the sole exception of fighting and obtaining your current position of power. But there is more to life. Having a woman who will warm your home while you are away is not all that unpleasant. And haven’t you thought about leaving behind a living legacy?”

Sasuke sighed deeply, his gaze turning to look out of the window. “I have a few times if only to pass down my possessions to an heir.” Sasuke let out another breath before looking at Itachi pointedly. “I would not be affectionate with her. I have no interest in such things.”

“But you are perfectly capable of being civil. No one is imploring for a love match.”

“So you say. What has mother to say of this arrangement?”

“When I last spoke with her, mother informed me that she felt Haruno-san would make a dutiful and complimentary wife for you. Mother also mentioned that she is skilled in theater and is wonderfully obedient and respectful, all of which are desirable qualities in a potential wife. She also said that Haruno-san admires you deeply.”

“Tch,” Sasuke scoffed. “She hardly knows me. We met only a handful of times when we were younger.”

“True enough. Then again, I will never claim to know how a woman’s heart function in these matters. I did encounter her and her parents some months ago at a gathering. Haruno-san politely asked after you and your well-being. It seems as if you clearly left an impression on her somehow.”

“I cannot imagine how, considering I barely spoke to her,” Sasuke drawled.

Itachi smirked. “You were never very good at social interactions with strangers as a child.”

Sasuke glared at him.

“It was simply an observation,” Itachi replied, holding a hand up in an apology. His gaze then turned thoughtful. “For what it’s worth, she is quite physically becoming.”

“That is the least that could be had,” Sasuke muttered.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said censoriously.

Sasuke let out a dramatic sigh. “What else have you to add?” he then asked impatiently.

Itachi nearly mimicked Sasuke’s sigh. “All that is hers would become yours, as she has no siblings, including some properties just south of Edo. And her contacts will become loyal to you. She is also acquainted with the Nyōgo’s court, which could yield favorable influence in the future, should you need it.”

That seemed to pique Sasuke’s interest somewhat. He seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking once more. “What do you think of this?”

Itachi crossed his arms, mirroring his brother’s posture. “You will have to marry at some point, little brother. I would believe it is better to marry someone who is as eager to pledge themselves to you than someone who is merely secretly resigned to the possibility.”

“Like me?” Sasuke returned wryly.

Itachi smiled a little. “Yes, like you.” He then hesitated before adding something else. “In the worst-case scenario, if for any reason she does not please you, you could have your fill of other lovers.”

It was quite common for men of their noble station to indulge in the practice of keeping mistresses. Members of the shogunate and even the Imperial Emperor had numerous concubines among their courtiers. The concubines quite often provided the heirs that secured the imperial throne. Those of lower rank often visited whorehouses in the pleasure districts, although the act of being openly brazen in this act seemed to be slowly diminishing unlike years prior.

“That is something I do not foresee having an interest in,” Sasuke replied blandly. “I’m surprised you would even suggest it to me considering you were never prone to such inclinations.”

“Perhaps a part of me simply wishes for you to find comfort in one form or another,” Itachi admitted, his eyes softening as he looked at his brother. “Not everything in life revolves around work and politics, little brother.”

Sasuke looked away. He then let out a quiet sigh before turning to him. “Have you replied to mother yet?”

“No.”

Sasuke nodded. “Is she still planning on visiting at the end of next month?”

“Yes.”

“Very well then. Let her know that when she arrives, we will discuss it. We’ll lay down the specifics then.”

Itachi blinked. “You are finally agreeing?”

“It will have to happen sometime, will it not? And I do not have the time nor the inclination to socialize among the noble court to find a suitable wife. Regardless, the sooner we can get this over with, the sooner I can fully concentrate on the political matters at hand and I will have fulfilled all of my obligations as a son to our mother and late father.”

Itachi nodded, laying a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Understood. You know, one never knows what the future holds, Sasuke. Perhaps you will come to care for your future wife after all and finally someone will soothe that ornery demeanor of yours,” Itachi quipped, ruffling his brother’s hair just as he used to when they were younger.

Sasuke ducked, glaring at him, as he tried to pat his tresses back into place. “It’s times like this when I am nearly tempted to run you through with my sword, Itachi,” he replied, ignoring Itachi’s hearty chuckle.

* * *

It was some time before Sasuke made it out of the main rooms. He’d spent some more time speaking with Itachi before visiting awhile with Shin, who looked every inch a little Uchiha. While Sasuke hardly considered himself to be the most affectionate or playful of people, he had a soft spot for his nephew and watched in mild amusement as the little boy babbled and ran around the room.

After having his fill, he finally, if albeit grudgingly, decided to take his brother upon his suggestion. He made his way through the residence, nodding to servants as he passed by. He’d never seen one of those foreigners demonstrate swordplay, but he definitely did not think that the chances of them being as well-versed as a samurai were very high. He did not expect much, in all honesty, but if Itachi insisted that the ruffian was good, then the man would have something to show for himself.

Once he reached the sliding doors that lead outside towards the garden, he slipped on a pair of sandals stored towards the side. The area where he’d seen Itachi speaking with the foreigner was devoid of anyone’s presence, so he continued to walk through the property, passing by expansive well-trimmed greenery and the large koi pond that his sister-in-law loved so much. As he neared towards the side property where the storage and training house was located, he began to hear peoples’ voices. Following the noise, he continued further and rounded a tall bush, where he then reached a clearing where the guards often trained.

That was where he found the golden-haired man. Currently engaged in what appeared to be an altercation with one of the captains of the castle guards known as Ryo Yamamura, the men appeared to have been at it for at least a few minutes. A small group of the residence’s guards and some of the garden hands had gathered to watch, their eyes rapt upon the scene before them. With one’s dark hair tied tightly in a bun and the other’s bright and untamed, it was not difficult to pinpoint who was who.

Instantly curious, Sasuke decided to observe from his current position, not wishing to reveal his presence just yet. He watched with sharp eyes as the two men broke the hold, circling one another. When Ryo lunged forward, the foreigner countered it with a swift swivel of his katana, which launched into a speedy series of clashes, sword against sword, the sharp sound shrill in the air.

The man was quick with his hands, Sasuke noted with surprise. He did not waver, he anticipated the other’s moves, and as soon as he caught the slightest opening, he took advantage of it with full force. His movements lacked a bit of the poise that was hammered into samurai warriors who initially learned proper sword training, but what he lacked in poise, he made up for in brawn. Sasuke could tell that the impact of each blow of the man’s sword was powerful, the man’s broad shoulders lending to the force as his hips and waist twisted behind his katana to reinforce the drive.

Sasuke’s dark eyes followed avidly as with each tactile turn of his body, the man’s bright golden hair swayed in wild waves beneath the sun, and from Sasuke’s position, it seemed as if he were a virtual living flame, dancing with furious intent around Ryo.

Despite being an extremely well-trained samurai, Ryo was quickly waning underneath the other man’s strength. As Ryo took several defensive steps back, the bright-haired man moved forward with his assault. With a quick twist of his body and a swipe of his free hand, the foreigner knocked the sword out of Ryo’s hand, taking possession of it, following with a swift kick to the chest that knocked the other man to the ground.

Sasuke watched readily as the foreigner calmly pointed the swords towards the other’s chest and took a stepped forward. Then, to Sasuke’s surprise, he smiled.

“Is your curiosity satisfied?” the foreigner’s deep voice sounded, breaking the silence.

Ryo nodded begrudgingly, letting out a breathless chuckle. “Certainly.”

“Maybe next time you will think twice before doubting one’s word,” the foreigner said easily, surprising Sasuke with his fluency in Japanese. He couldn’t even detect an accent.

The foreigner offered Ryo back his katana and he took it with a nod, grasping the opposite hand the other man offered to him to help him to his feet. Once upright, he sheathed his sword and briskly dusted off his pants. Ryo almost sheepishly nodded at the other man.

“When you offered to help spar with me, I will admit, I doubted your ability. I merely thought that at best, you might have had knowledge of basic aiding. I have learned my lesson on this day.”

The golden-haired man smirked. “You had to find out the hard way. It’s usually unwise to doubt a man who confidently wields a sword.”

“Uchiha-dono!” one of the samurai present suddenly called out.

Eyes were suddenly upon Sasuke. His presence made known, he approached the small group. Immediately, everyone present went rigid and assumed a respectful stance. The only one who did not was, of course, the foreigner, who turned to look at him.

Blue eyes met dark ones, and while Sasuke’s face remained devoid of expression, he was instantly struck by just how vivid and large they were.

“Uchiha-dono,” Ryo greeted, prompting Sasuke’s gaze to redirect to his subordinate. He bowed deeply once Sasuke stopped in front of them. “It is a true pleasure to see you again.”

“Ryo,” Sasuke acknowledged him with an inclination of his head. “I see from your sparring session that you remain in active form. It was a very entertaining display, despite your loss. You must keep training.”

“Yes, Uchiha-dono,” Ryo replied almost contritely. “I had challenged your brother’s honored guest. His skill—”

“Is vastly developed,” Sasuke supplied, sharp eyes turning his eyes back to the foreigner. “Ryo, take the others and leave me to speak with our… guest.”

“Yes, Uchiha-dono,” the other man replied dutifully. He silently bowed his head and left them, taking a few of the other men with him.

“Quite impressive work,” Sasuke said neutrally as soon as he was left alone with the foreigner.

“Thank you,” the blond man responded, his gaze readily holding his own.

His expression did not seem to show any sense of intimidation, just as his relaxed stance did not. Sasuke noted how his pale eyes were assessing, open, and with possibly even a hint of curiosity in them.

“I am—”

“Itachi-dono's brother. The daimyo,” the foreigner interjected.

Sasuke’s dark brow lifted in surprise.

The other’s mouth tilted up slightly at one corner as he sheathed his sword. “Itachi-dono briefly spoke to me of you. You look just like him. I’m not all that familiar with the lords of the feudal government, so you’ll have to forgive me for being unaware of your reputation and accomplishments,” he said, a mild hint of derisiveness detectable in his tone.

“Is that so?” Sasuke murmured flatly, eyes skimming over the other man once more as one would an unwanted insect. “I would have assumed that one of your standing would be more concerned with the heads who help feed you.”

To Sasuke’s surprise, the other man smirked as he crossed his thick arms. “Feed me? I feed myself and have been doing so for many years now. Not every one of my standing gobble from the hands of lords. Some of us use other means to survive.”

“Somehow, I wouldn’t imagine any of those means to be noble in any sense.”

Sasuke was inwardly pleased as he finally saw a spark of anger light from within the other’s blue eyes. 

“I wonder what would make you say that,” Naruto grit out.

“I can assure you that I only speak from experience. The barbarities of what your kind has done to the country since you set foot upon it has been nothing short of savagery.”

Sasuke watched in sadistic pleasure as the other’s clear eyes seemed to burn with vitriol, but rather than lash out as he was expecting, the other neared closer to him until they were face to face.

“With all due respect, Uchiha-dono, you don’t know me well enough to be able to accurately judge considering that you can see no further than the end of your nose,” Naruto replied dangerously, his eyes daring him to reply.

Sasuke scowled, feeling both rapt and incensed at the other’s words and the inappropriate proximity of the other towards him. “Do you realize that if I wanted to run you through at this very moment, no one would contest me. I could even have you arrested for your insolence.”

Naruto smiled hard. “You could. But you won’t. I don’t think your big brother would appreciate it. And considering that this barbarian saved your brother’s life, I would think that you should be a little more grateful, Uchiha-dono.”

“How dare you speak to—”

Naruto’s brows rose in mock surprise. “Surely the extent of my honesty is acceptable for someone of your standing to handle?” Naruto queried unflinchingly.

Sasuke’s eyes widened marginally before his gaze turned near murderous. Just as he seriously contemplated unleashing the swiftest physical harm possible to the audacious foreigner, he was unfortunately interrupted.

“Sasuke, I see that you have finally met my savior,” Itachi said good-naturedly, as he approached them.

Jaw-locked, Sasuke turned, keeping his face neutral as Itachi neared. “Regrettably,” he murmured lowly, cold eyes pinned on the foreigner. “I’m afraid I’ll be returning inside. It is beginning to reek of filth, and I have business to attend to either way.”

Eyes rolling away, Sasuke brushed past his brother, and headed back towards the main house.

Naruto’s hard blue gaze followed the other’s trajectory until his vision was blocked by Itachi.

“I apologize.”

Naruto looked at the nobleman hesitantly.

“On behalf of my brother. I do not know what he said, but knowing him as I do, I have no doubt that whatever exchange you two had, was not pleasant,” he said, his dark eyes filled with disappointment and all-encompassing perception.

Naruto’s jaw clenched briefly before he let out a breath, his stance easing. He hadn’t even realized how tense he’d been.

“You don’t have to apologize. But… your brother isn’t a man I can see myself getting along with very well. And while I respect his position and would never allow myself to engage in conflict with him on your property, I won’t allow disrespect thrown towards my way no matter who it is delivering it.”

Itachi sighed. “I suppose if I were in your shoes, I would not either. You should be careful, but do not worry. He has always been difficult with strangers, but he will not harm you as long as you are my guest. Had you been anyone else, you would no longer be of this world.”

“I’m not worried,” Naruto replied, surprising the other man. “I’m not afraid of anyone,” he added with a tilt of his lips.

Itachi’s studied the resolute man’s face for a moment before humor lit his eyes. “You are quite a refreshing individual, Uzumaki-san. Most men in this land are deathly afraid of my brother.”

“Well, luckily I’m not most men,” Naruto replied easily.

Itachi smiled a little, seeming pleased with the other’s answer.

“No, you most definitely are not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are more than one Uchiha mentioned in this fic, for the sake of clarity, I've written it so that sometimes honorifics will follow the characters' first names, rather than the last name. In the case of Sasuke, his retainers will always refer to him as Uchiha-dono. When they don't, it denotes that the person has a more intimate relationship with him.
> 
> Also, things to note: 
> 
> Kyoto Shugoshoku: a military commissioner bureaucratic position during the Bakumatsu  
> -dono: honorific of high respect used for lords and masters pre-Meiji period  
> obugyô-sama: how one respectfully acknowledged a governmental officer or official  
> sugegasa/takuhatsugasa: types of traditional rice straw hats  
> fudai daimyo: feudal lords who were hereditary retainers to the Tokugawa Shogunate  
> sonnō jōi: a political philosophy and movement that meant "revere the emperor and expel the barbarians"  
> montsuki kimono: a men's formal kimono with family crests  
> Shishi: political activists during the late Edo period


	2. Reluctant Indoctrination

Over the next two days, Sasuke quietly scrutinized the barbarian with an observant eye. He could admit to himself that he’d been considerably rude during their first encounter, but whereas it was expected for others to hold their tongue, this man had chosen to verbally spar with him. It was something that no one, with the exception of his brother, ever dared to do.

They hadn’t talked since that first encounter, but the property was only so big and it seemed that Sasuke would see the man everywhere. Sasuke had ample opportunity to watch him from afar as the other spoke with his subordinates.

While a few were wary of him, some even disliking him—according to the gossip he’d overheard—there were some like Ryo who were quite responsive towards him, to the point where they would even request to spar with him when not performing other duties. The blue-eyed man would usually oblige, and grudgingly, Sasuke would catch himself watching from a distance.

He also caught him playing with Shin a few times. It was an odd scene to witness considering that most of his men did not have that kind of familiarity with his family members as it could be taken as disrespectful behavior.

Sasuke had felt compelled to intervene initially. But it seemed that children—if he were to go by his nephew’s response to the man—seemed to take to the man as well.

“ _Why is your hair so bright?”_ he’d overheard his nephew ask him when they were in the garden playing one afternoon.

 _“Because my father had hair like this too,”_ the other had replied gently.

_“Your eyes too?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I wish I had eyes like yours,”_ Shin had then said, startling a laugh out of the man, who’d looked down at him in amusement.

_“Why?”_

_“Because blue is my favorite color,”_ Shin had replied with all the naiveté of one his age.

The man had smiled. _“Dark eyes like yours are very nice too, Shin.”_

_“Really?”_

The other man had merely laughed and patted his head.

_“Yes, Shin-kun. Your eyes reflect that of your father’s. It’s a gift he passed onto you. Be proud.”_

_“I am!”_

The scene had stirred unwelcomed mixed feelings within Sasuke.

It didn’t help that to Sasuke’s utter displeasure, it was Itachi who seemed to have become the man’s champion. He knew Itachi had some vested interest in the man as a warrior, but the more he saw Itachi with him, the more he realized that his older brother genuinely favored him.

Itachi had been pressing harder for him to offer the man a position under his command and Sasuke had been digging his heels in. The mere thought of having a half-breed in his ranks disturbed him to no end, but with the state of affairs as they currently were in the country, having a man with fighting experience of this stranger’s caliber would be a considerable asset.

The man’s lineage aside, there was still too much mystery surrounding the other for Sasuke’s liking.

That night, Sasuke sat quietly at dinner. As the man was due to leave tomorrow, Itachi had taken it upon himself to invite him to join them for one last dinner. His brother and wife sat on one side and him and the man on opposite ends of the table.

While the Uchiha men were dressed in their typical, dark kimono, the blond man was dressed in a simple gray yukata.

Itachi and Naruto spoke steadily. However, the man didn’t direct a word to Sasuke nor Sasuke a word to him. Instead, Sasuke focused on his food, all the while keeping a wary eye on their visitor.

It was a long while before dinner wound down.

“Again, I thank you for your hospitality, Itachi-dono,” Naruto eventually said, setting down his chopsticks. “I think I’ll finally set off tomorrow.”

Itachi’s eyes flicked towards Sasuke for just the briefest of moments. “Why so soon, Uzumaki-san?”

“I refuse to take advantage of your family’s kind hospitality any longer. I’ve overstayed my welcome as it is.”

“I see. Well, we will make sure that we see you off with the supplies you deem necessary.”

“I appreciate the offer, but—”

“Please, Uzumaki-san. On behalf of my brother and me, I insist. It would ease our minds.”

The other man only spared Sasuke a brief glance before casting Itachi a lopsided smile. “Very well. I’ll accept. Thank you.”

“Where do you plan to go now, Uzumaki-san?” Itachi asked.

“Hm. Maybe, Tatsuno or… Mikawa. I haven’t really decided,” he said casually.

“They aren’t remotely near each other,” Itachi remarked with some consideration.

“No, but things tend to happen that eventually lead me to make decisions. I’m a master at going where the wind blows,” he said cheekily.

Itachi smiled. “I can envision that.”

“Well, this was a delicious meal,” Naruto then said. “Send my gratitude to your cooks,” he directed to Naori.

She smiled, flushing. “Thank you, Uzumaki-san.”

Naruto stood. “I’ve had plenty more than my fill. If you don’t mind, can I take a stroll around your gardens one last time?”

Itachi looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke begrudgingly answered. “Of course. The lanterns should be lit.”

Naruto nodded and bowed before making his way out of the room.

Another moment passed before Itachi sent Sasuke a pointed look. Sasuke scowled, continuing to chew on the remainder of his rice.

The more minutes that passed by, the more the tension built. His mind turned as he processed everything his brother had told him and everything he’d witnessed. He looked at his brother again, scowl still in place.

Itachi lifted an expectant brow.

Sasuke sighed silently. It annoyed him when his brother planted ideas into his mind.

* * *

Naruto had made his way through one of the winding garden’s paths. Only a few of the lanterns had been lit so it was still fairly dark, but he didn’t mind. It allowed him to view some of the fireflies that flew around. It was beautiful.

However, no matter how lovely the place was, it was not his. Just as this world was not his. It had been a long time since he’d felt a sense of family and being in the presence of Itachi, his wife, and son reminded him vaguely of a time when he’d had such a thing.

But the reality was harsh, and he didn’t belong here. No one made that clearer to him than the daimyo himself. Therefore, the sooner Naruto left this residence, the better.

Unexpectedly, an all-too-familiar change in the wind had Naruto tensing.

Without hesitation, he turned swiftly with his katana quickly drawn. The clanging of swords striking one another was loud in the night as Naruto’s eyes met the fixed gaze of none other than the daimyo himself.

“Why are you attacking me!” Naruto demanded furiously. It was one thing for the man to dislike him, but it was another to initiate a fight.

“I have my reasons,” was the vague response the man gave. The look on the lord’s face was one set in pure determination as the daimyo took a definitive fighting stance.

“What are y—” Naruto began but was cut off as the man initiated a mighty swing, which Naruto promptly blocked. Had Naruto been less seasoned, the man could’ve sliced off his arm.

“You are certainly not a novice,” Sasuke muttered, circling him.

“I thought that had been made apparent when I saved your brother’s life,” Naruto growled, following the other man’s every move, sword at the ready.

“I’d rather judge you with my own two eyes,” Sasuke asserted before lunging forward and brining his katana down.

The loud clashing of blades rang shrill in the air as the daimyo’s blade met Naruto’s. Naruto barely had time to think before Sasuke was on the offensive, swinging his blade with expertise in a series of harsh swings that forcibly pushed Naruto back.

Done with being passive, Naruto made a sharp turn with his body, aiming his blade toward Sasuke’s side. The momentum and force of the swing forced Sasuke to block and pushed him back several paces. He dug his feet in.

Naruto dashed forward and swung his katana, just grazing Sasuke’s chest, followed by a successive series of quick swipes that nearly took off the daimyo’s head had Sasuke not ducked in time.

Sasuke took a step back, katana held in front as he stared in irrepressible interest. The damned foreigner was good.

When the light-haired man lunged again, Sasuke twisted his wrist, causing the other’s blade to scrape along his with a loud clang. Sasuke quickly let it run sideways along the edge of his before readjusting his hold on the hilt of his katana with both hands and using the approaching proximity of the other man to push the blond away from him

Sasuke let out a harsh breath. No, a novice he was not.

As the other initiated another onslaught that Sasuke parried, resignation sank in his mind. He ground his teeth. He would be a fool to simply let him go.

“Let us make a wager,” he said. “If I make a mark on you, you will pledge to become my vassal. If I fail, you may leave.”

The other looked at him incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“As a grave. Now fight me or are you afraid?”

The look of rage on the other’s face ignited something within Sasuke that he couldn’t name.

“If that’s the way you want it!”

The other dove forward with an assault that would have sent a lesser warrior reeling. The blond man was agile and ingenious in advancing, which had Sasuke jumping over one of the benches at one point or risk falling back.

Sasuke immediately knew that he was no ordinary fighter. He was not only swift, but the man used his muscled shoulders and arms to add power to his every swing. And the challenge of that was thrilling.

Sasuke’s blood pumped and sang in his body as their brutal dance continued, their blades clashing every few seconds, ringing out into the night sky. Sasuke suddenly jerked back when in a near miscalculation, the tip of Naruto’s katana missed his face by mere centimeters, just as he committed the same action in return, causing the other to jolt backward. 

The two swung away from one another and came to a near-standstill as they eyed each other, swords raised, and prepared to clash again.

“Not satisfied yet?” Naruto spat.

Sasuke glared, studying those eyes that seemed to gleam in the darkness, blazing with determination and fervor.

Sasuke’s grip tightened on the hilt and he ran forward, the other doing the same.

“Cease!”

Both men suddenly halted, glancing sideways as Itachi emerged from around a cedar tree. Face impossibly harsh, he didn’t stop until he stood right by them.

“Enough,” Itachi demanded, placing his hand on top of Sasuke’s where it gripped the hilt of his sword.

Sasuke eyed his brother from the corner of his eye before slowly lowering his blade. With utmost composure, he eased his stance as he neatly sheathed his katana. Undaunted, he looked once more at the light-haired man.

A smirk suddenly graced his face as he noticed the thin mark welling up with blood on the other’s cheek.

“He lost.”

Itachi raised a brow. “Lost?”

Sasuke eyed Naruto shrewdly. “We agreed to a wager. If I managed to mark him, he would concede to becoming my vassal and serving under me.”

Itachi glanced at Naruto, his sight catching on the small cut.

“You coerced me, you ba—” Naruto began to snap back.

“Uzumaki-san!” Itachi warned. “Let us not say anything we’ll regret later.”

“Are you a man of your word? Or will you back out?” Sasuke insisted, stone-faced.

Naruto’s face tightened almost unbearably.

After a long, drawn-out moment, he drew himself up to his full height and let his sword-wielding hand go slack. “I never go back on my word.”

“Tell me your full name then,” Sasuke demanded, eyes never leaving the other man’s.

Naruto’s jaw visibly clenched before answering. “Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, as I’ve said.”

“Clarify your birthright,” he then said, eyes narrowing.

“Sasuke,” Itachi reproved.

Sasuke’s eyes snapped towards his. “He will answer me as his daimyo.”

After holding his brother’s hardened gaze for a moment, Itachi relented from pushing further.

“Answer,” Sasuke demanded.

With burning displeasure radiating from him, Naruto aversely did as he was asked.

“I have no clan. My mother was a seamstress from Nagasaki. My father was a foreign officer. They are both dead. I was born in Nagasaki.” He let out a breath. “Japan is the only home I’ve known.”

The harsh but matter-of-fact tone in which the other responded seemed to convince Sasuke of his honesty, and after a drawn-out moment, Sasuke crossed his hands behind his back and lifted his chin.

“Who taught you how to fight?”

“A family friend. He is long gone. I have no master and never have.”

Sensing that the other wasn’t lying, he accepted the information. “Very well. Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept your service under my mandate?”

It was a long moment before there was an answer.

“I accept,” Naruto replied in a clipped tone.

Despite the other’s capitulation, Sasuke could decipher even in the darkness that the other’s eyes screamed bloody murder towards him.

It was just fine with him. The more he detested him, the more Sasuke would enjoy being his superior.

“It is settled,” Sasuke returned.

“But you might want to wipe your cheek, Uchiha-dono,” Naruto drawled.

Sasuke blinked in surprise before raising fingertips to his right cheek, which came away smeared with blood.

Naruto smirked.

Sasuke’s face darkened with a scowl.

Itachi stared at both men, the tension practically rolling off them in invisible waves. He inwardly sighed, just barely refraining from rolling his eyes to the heavens above.

He truly hoped that he hadn’t made a grave mistake with all of this.

* * *

“You should not have handled it in such a manner,” Itachi admonished Sasuke in private later on. Their new vassal had long since been escorted to his temporary lodging on the property.

They stood overlooking the gardens on the steps leading toward it. Sasuke stubbornly looked at the rose bushes while Itachi faced him. During the heated exchange, Itachi had been deeply inclined to chastise Sasuke. But he would never take away his brother’s authority in front of others and chose not to do so. 

“He would not have accepted had you pleaded. He is too free-spirited,” Sasuke replied tightly.

“Talking civilly is always the first method, little brother. You know that.”

Sasuke bristled, turning to him.

“Why must you challenge my decisions?” he argued, shooting Itachi a glare. “I know what I am doing.”

“I do not mean to challenge you, Sasuke. I prompt you to see to reason,” Itachi urged, placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “You have rightfully earned your place as daimyo but there is a reason that even daimyo have trusted advisors. To offer different perspectives. No man should be an island onto himself.”

“I understand. But I had to see and judge for myself. It was my blade his had to meet in an unanticipated manner. It is my name that shall protect him now that I have done what you have advised me to do, bringing him into my ranks.”

Itachi sighed, shaking his head. “I understand, Sasuke. However, please take heed. Your methods of communication can be your undoing if you are not careful. It would pain me more than anything else to see you fall victim to it.”

“You unnecessarily worry far too much.”

Itachi expression softened. “I am your older brother, Sasuke. I will never cease to worry about you.”

In the darkness, Sasuke eventually emitted a quiet sigh.

“If there is one thing you are consistent at, brother, it is that,” he remarked. 

It was a long moment before either spoke again.

“I will be fair to him as my duty requires,” Sasuke suddenly said, surprising Itachi. “But I will never approve of his person.”

"Very well."

Sensing that this was as far as he would get with Sasuke, Itachi let the matter drop for now.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Naruto rose slowly from his futon, blearily rubbing the vestiges of sleep from his eyes. By now his body was accustomed to waking just after dawn. His quaint room was slowly brightening with the first muted rays of the sun.

Making his way across the room, he left and headed to the communal baths situated down the hall from his room.

Most established samurai had residences on the land of their lord. However, since Naruto’s situation was singular, he’d been assigned temporary housing in the estate’s adjacent guards’ quarters. Enough time had passed for him to become accustomed to the luxury of his surroundings. And while not nearly as opulent as the main Uchiha estate, it was still a far cry from sleeping in whore houses and on the forest floor.

Once in the baths, he greeted a few of the friendlier men he’d gotten to know who served as guards of the castle, readying themselves to relieve the night shift guards. Some were naked while others walked around in their towels as they washed their faces. He had managed to make some friends with a few of the men under the daimyo’s employ and rudely ignored the ones who did nothing to hide their disdain for him.

Naruto quickly disrobed and began to wash after taking a seat on one of the many wooden stools.

An initiation ceremony had been arranged. Attended by both the daimyo and Itachi, Naruto had begrudgingly pledged his unwavering allegiance to the Uchiha and the daimyo. For a solid week, he was also tested on his competency, literacy aptitude, and taught the basic principles of the samurai’s code: that of understanding the undying loyalty and servitude that a samurai owed to his lord.

The terms had been drawn. In return, Naruto would eventually receive a modest portion of land and begin receiving a stable wage in an alternating payment of food, rice, and money. He was also given the daimyo’s protection to the full extent of his power.

He was granted permission to carry the daishō swords from the onset and due to his advanced skills with weaponry. He was not yet allowed to ride a horse, which was a privilege granted only to higher-ranked samurai.

He would take on whatever missions and services the daimyo saw fit for him to do without exception. And when the daimyo requested, he would serve military duties along with the rest of the samurai army of the province. 

The one absolute rule that he always had to abide by was to ensure that he kept his face hidden outside of the premises of the estate. For this, Naruto always wore his customary takuhatsugasa, and in the day, he accompanied it with a special mask made of breathable cloth that covered the majority of his face. The guise was a hindrance when he wanted to eat but served its purpose well.

The Uchiha estate’s occupants had been sworn to secrecy in keeping his identity hidden. Itachi had informed him that anyone who betrayed the vow would be killed. When Naruto ventured to ask why such drastic measures would be taken, Itachi simply replied that the Uchiha lived by their own code of honor, and if any clan member or retainer sullied it, they were well aware of the consequences.

Meanwhile, the daimyo’s shortness with him undeniably made things more difficult than they needed to be. And the mutual dislike was often times palpable.

After the daimyo had returned from Fushimi, Naruto had trained along with the others under the scrutinizing eye of the daimyo for the first few weeks, who seemed to be waiting for Naruto to betray him at any turn. There had been many a time where Naruto could practically feel the piercing stare of the other’s dark eyes at the back of his head.

However, Naruto did his best to act unconcerned. He was in no position to challenge the daimyo, for despite how Naruto felt towards him, everyone who worked under the daimyo revered him to the utmost degree. His retainers wouldn’t hesitate to track and kill Naruto should he become hostile. And frankly, Naruto valued his life too much.

He also loathed the idea of upsetting Itachi and going back on his word.

Despite the obvious drawbacks of being beholden to a master, Naruto did see the optimism in acquiring steady income, being a landowner, and being formally educated. It had taken him weeks to become accustomed to taking orders but having duties and maintaining his livelihood ultimately brought him focus.

Along with his new rank as samurai, his status within society was automatically elevated. There were definite incentives that he was beginning to understand would be available to him if he chose to use them. Though, since his rank was still low, he wasn’t at the prominent level of higher-ranked samurai.

When Naruto finished bathing, he returned to his room and donned his outfit and weaponry for the day. With his new occupation, his wardrobe was slowly expanding. The money Itachi had awarded him had essentially gone to the purchase of new weaponry and adequate clothing, as the daimyo was strict regarding the appearance of his samurai.

One of the rules issued for Uchiha commissioned samurai was, in fact, to always check one’s own appearance meticulously before going out in public. Clothing must never be wrinkled, and hair must never be unkempt. Naruto hardly cared about impressing the pompous bastard, but he certainly didn’t want to stoke the daimyo’s ire, and so he adhered to the rule to the best of his capability.

After breakfast, he was given a scroll that informed him that his current mission was to demand a month’s worth of land payment from an owner on a property south of Kyoto. And so he did that. He traveled all day under the hot sun, arrived at the country house, and threatened a middle-aged man, who was already frightened of him from merely laying eyes upon him.

With the money stored safely in a pouch, it was another day by the time he’d arrived back at the palace. He was immediately granted an audience with the daimyo and was escorted by one of the daimyo’s snootier servants, their feet padding along the nightingale floor.

Ignoring the servant who eyed him disparagingly, Naruto lowered his mask and waited until he was let into the daimyo’s main chamber. Once the sliding door shut firmly behind him, Naruto waited with his arms crossed behind his back until he was addressed.

The office quarters where the daimyo attended to his business affairs were no less opulent than the rest of the palace. There was much less gold-leaf and more emphasis on the intricate woodwork. There was a decorative painting on one of the screens that depicted an eagle in a giant cypress tree. There were also a few storage chests and a stand where a beautiful set of katana were on display.

The daimyo currently sat in the center of the room in front of his desk, his head down as he seemed to read a scroll. Naruto gritted his teeth. The man always liked to make him wait.

It was a few more minutes before the daimyo finally rose elegantly to his feet and decided to look at him. Dressed in his preferred navy-blue clothing with his black hair perfectly brushed, shoulders back, and chin tilted up, he embodied his role of nobleman perfectly.

An elegant, dark brow rose.

Jaw clenching, Naruto stiffly came forward and bowed.

“You’ve completed the mission?” Sasuke said in more of a statement than a question.

Naruto straightened. “Yes, Uchiha-dono. It was an easy process and Itō-san offered no resistance,” he replied insipidly, reaching to his side where he’d tied the pouch. He dropped it in the palm of the other’s hand, their fingers brushing briefly.

“I would think not,” Sasuke replied cursorily. He opened the pouch, briefly glancing at the contents before tying it shut once more.

Naruto resisted sighing. Did the bastard think he’d steal some of it?

“Is something the matter, Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked pointedly, looking at him in the same patronizing manner he always did.

Naruto willed his face to relax. “Not at all, Uchiha-dono.”

“Good,” he commented coolly. “Remain on reserve until I send word of your next assignment. You are dismissed.”

And with that, the daimyo turned back to his desk.

Biting his tongue against the retort that burned on the tip of it, Naruto forced himself to bow. He left as quickly as his feet could take him, grateful that he hadn’t had to spend another minute with the man he had to serve oh, so faithfully.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sasuke sat in one of the main audience rooms of the castle. It was the day that he would be meeting the woman his parents had chosen to be his intended. Dressed immaculately for the occasion in a dark silk kariginu, he was flanked by his brother and mother. A few key members of their clan sat to the sides in a neat row, followed by some of the castle’s courtier.

His mother, Mikoto, had arrived earlier in the week, pleased when she’d received word through correspondence that Sasuke had agreed to proceed with the marriage arrangement. Diminutive and still very lovely, she sat quietly at his right. Dressed in an intricately decorated kimono, her facial features were delicate and remained soft and pale, although there was a solemnness to her now that had not been there before his father’s death.

He had been awake since dawn, dealing with the preparations for receiving their guests, as well as getting a few signings of documentation out of the way. In truth, he would’ve rather preferred to spend the afternoon watching the men train, as sometimes, when he was in a favorable mood, he liked to join them.

The training sessions had become much livelier after the barbarian had joined, and as much as Sasuke loathed to admit it, it was stimulating to watch. While the house servants seemed wary to engage much with the man, the guards had taken to him. Uzumaki was also one of the only men, aside from Sasuke himself, who was able to get his brother to participate regularly in these sessions, as Itachi had always tended to train on his own.

Repressing a sigh, Sasuke looked slightly to his left, his brother catching his eye. Dressed similarly to him and wearing a top-knot, Itachi leaned slightly towards him.

“She’s late,” Sasuke muttered.

“Have patience. It was raining only a short while ago. It may have delayed their journey,” Itachi replied quietly, humor evident on his face.

It was then that the gilded sliding doors opened. One of the head servants, also dressed in more formal attire stepped forward. “With your approval, Uchiha-dono, the Haruno family has made their arrival.”

Sasuke nodded his consent.

Two armed guards then stepped forward, opening the door wider. In a perfectly filed line, in walked a pristinely dressed middle-aged man and woman. Kizashi had graying hair styled in a chonmage haircut. Sasuke noted with vague amusement that several hairs had escaped the sides, standing strangely on end.

The woman had features that rendered her more handsome than beautiful, with a carefully neutral expression that was considered ideal in women of noble status.

Sasuke noted that she walked unusually close to the man, noting that she had her hand wrapped around his arm as if to aid him. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and took in the man’s deliberately slow stride and slight hobble.

When both appeared before the Sasuke and his family, they knelt and bowed deeply.

“It is my utmost honor to finally be in your presence, Uchiha-dono,” the man said in a distinctively gruff voice. “Your father was an exemplary leader and if what the imperial court has been saying is true, you have been honoring his legacy most remarkably. The last time I saw you, you were but a child, and now you are the clan leader. I am sure your father would be proud.”

Sasuke inclined his head. “You honor me with your kind words, Haruno-dono.”

“Those who deserve good words shall receive them. Now, with your permission, Uchiha-dono, I would like to introduce my wife, Mebuki, to you and your court.”

The lady inclined her head, a pleasant expression on her face. “It is a pleasure finally meeting you, Uchiha-dono. Our retainers hold you and your entire clan in the highest regard.”

“On behalf of my clan, I will say that we appreciate your presence in my court, and I can assure you that the esteem is mutual,” Sasuke replied with impeccable cordiality.

After a long moment of silence, Mebuki seemed to discreetly nudge her husband in the side. The elder man looked at her blinking rapidly before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

“Ah. And now, with your consent, Uchiha-dono, I would like to once again present my daughter to you and now to your court.”

With both Kizashi and Mebuki clearing the way, a third person, who’d been quietly sitting behind them, slowly moved forward. Dressed in a billowing white, red, and yellow kimono, she kept her face dutifully lowered before bowing deeply, both hands carefully placed on the tatami mat before her.

“It is my honor to be in your presence once more, Uchiha-dono. I humbly thank you for inviting us,” she said graciously, her voice gentle and pleasant.

For a long moment, Sasuke said nothing until he heard his brother discreetly whisper his name. He finally nodded. “Please be at ease. Indeed, it has been many years since we last met.”

Slowly sitting up, she crossed her hands on her lap and lifted her face, looking directly at him. Her hair was fashioned immaculately in the shimada style, and the skin of her face and neck was alabaster to where it appeared to mimic porcelain. She had tapered, carefully groomed brows and a small nose. Her eyes were unguarded and bright, and her cheeks and mouth were flushed a youthful pink. There was the slightest smile to the curve of her lips.

She did not seem to have one imperfection. And from the way she looked at him, it was clear to Sasuke that she regarded him in admiration. It was a look he’d received numerous times before from many a woman.

She was ideal. She would make the perfect wife.

And yet Sasuke felt nothing.

It was perhaps better that way. In the end, it would all merely be a means to an end.

* * *

When Naruto had no assignments or dreaded education lessons, he liked to visit three types of places: sumo venues, sake shops, and Shimabara.

The sumo venues were always exciting with the rotating tournaments held, and some of the competitors were even former samurai. When he felt like celebrating wins, he would head over to the sake shop. While Naruto never drank to the point of inebriation, he always enjoyed a good cup of quality sake.

Occasionally, he even ventured to these establishments with Ryo, who had become his closest comrade among the guards. Naruto appreciated the company, in part because he was the social sort, but also because it made his appearance less suspicious.

However, Shimabara was a delight of a different kind. Designated Kyoto’s pleasure district, it served as the government-sanctioned quarter of establishments for prostitution, courtesans, and geisha entertainment. The illuminated stone-paved streets were also lined by a few tea houses, food vendors, and art theaters as well.

Men from all social classes frequented the district, seeking diversion and favors from women and men alike. There were lower-end brothels and higher-end establishments that only the likes of higher-ranked samurai and the upper-class patronized. The most popular entertainers were as famous as the kabuki performers of the day.

It was a hot night, and as Naruto walked down the lively stretch of street, he passed by the various brothels. The structures were in the machiya style with large gated windows from where beautifully dressed women sat behind them, letting the potential clients view and choose their prospective companion for the night. Since Naruto did not pay rent and was able to save the monetary portions of his income, he could infrequently afford to go to his favorite pleasure house.

Arriving at the familiar window, his gaze flitted over the various women sitting in view until his eyes slipped over a familiar form. The girl sat more towards the back and in the corner, her body turned slightly to the side. Even with all of the paint on her face, she was still very pretty to his eyes, and when she realized he was there, the smallest of smiles curved her lips.

Watching the interaction, the brothel madame came from behind and nodded at him, recognizing him instantly. After walking through the red doors, he did not even have to say what he wished for, as the madame already knew well. When he’d first visited, the aging madame with harsh features had eyed him warily, but after seeing how much he was willing to pay for the best services, she never offered a complaint.

After paying, he was directed to his preferred room. It was a beautifully decorated one with images of swans painted on the screens. There was a window, a few vases with peony flowers, and the smell of mild incense was prevalent. Naruto set aside his weapons, before making himself comfortable on the soft pillows located near a corner. He adjusted his takuhatsugasa, assuring that it remained hiding his eyes.

A young servant then came in and offered him his customary order of sake, leaving behind the flask and cup on a tray next to him. Naruto casually sipped from his cup, always pulling his mask up after every sip.

It was a few short minutes later when one of the screen doors opened, and in walked a young servant carefully carrying an old wooden koto, followed by his companion for the night. After carefully setting down the koto in the center of the room, the servant bowed and left them alone, the screen door shutting behind her with a quiet click.

“Hello Ainosuke,” Naruto said, smiling behind his mask.

With her hair meticulously styled up and dressed in blue, red, and purple robes, the young woman openly returned his smile, displaying a small set of pearly white teeth. She then bowed, gradually kneeling down onto the mat beneath her.

“Hello, Uzumaki-san. I wondered when I would next see you again,” she said, her voice soft and sweet.

“Please, I’ve already told you. You don’t have to address me so formally anymore.”

She nodded shortly. “Yes. Uzumaki-san, I hope you are pleased with the washing of my face.” Whereas before her face had been pallid with blood-red lips, only her eyes remained subtly tinted.

“I am. I can’t help but detest that white paint. Surely you can’t be comfortable with that substance slathered on all day?” Naruto replied teasingly.

A soft burst of laughter came forth from Ainosuke, causing her to immediately cover her mouth, her mirth sincere. “It is a custom that is generally popular, Uzumaki-san. If I am to be a proper Geisha one day, as I aspire to be, I must embrace it.”

“Yes, well, sometimes certain customs should be ignored,” he quipped. “And Ainosuke, you are far prettier without it on. Ignore anyone who tells you otherwise.”

She smiled brightly. Her dark almond eyes showed her pleasure at the comment, as her cheeks took on a genuine flush. She never had to feign with him. “Uzumaki-san is far too kind with his words.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I wouldn’t think so.”

“Shall I play for you now, Uzumaki-san?” she then asked, readying herself.

“Yes, please. You know which song I’d like to hear most.”

With a smile, she nodded. “Yes, Uzumaki-san.”

Without further hesitation, she brought her thin, delicate fingers over the strings of the koto, elegantly launching into a well-practiced rendition of _Sakura Sakura_.

As the sound of the tune filled the air, Naruto leaned back further, his head tilting to the side and eyes closing as distant memories of the sea filled his mind. Vivid imageries of boats and the smell of sea-salt became palpable, intermingling with visions of a cherished woman hanging clothes on the outside clothesline. The soft caress of a feminine hand stroking over his face seemed so real in that moment, as was the muffled sound of the sweet voice lovingly calling his name.

He would give anything to return to that time.

When the music ceased several minutes later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Ainosuke sat once again with her hands in her lap. “I hope that my playing pleased you tonight, Uzumaki-san.”

“It always does. You are a very gifted artist, Ainosuke.”

She smiled, bowing. “Thank you. I—” She hesitated, seeming to catch herself.

“What is it? Speak freely with me.”

She looked somewhat contrite, looking away briefly before catching his gaze again. “It is simply that… you never request for me to play a different song. I know several others. Will Uzumaki-san tell me why?”

He slowly sat up, letting out a sigh. “It’s a song that evokes memories of another life,” he murmured.

She stared at him for a long moment before nodding solemnly. Knowing what little she’d divulged of her past, Naruto knew she understood all too well.

“Somehow… I do not like the expression that I imagine you have on your face at this moment,” she then said haltingly.

His mouth tilted upwards. “What expression do you imagine that to be?”

“One of sadness,” she said contemplatively. “I do not feel it suits you somehow, Uzumaki-san.”

Surprised by her words, he lifted a knee and rested his elbow on it. “How can you imagine that when you don’t even know what my face looks like?” he asked, vaguely amused now.

“I may never have seen your face, but I am certain that Uzumaki-san is a very warm-hearted man. I imagine you with a very warm-hearted and handsome face,” she replied simply.

“And why are you certain of my warm-heartedness? You know that I’m a samurai. I may have killed hundreds of people,” he asked curiously.

He watched as she smiled slightly. “Because Uzumaki-san has treated me more kindly than any man I have ever lain with.” She sent him a very direct and intimate look.

“Ainosuke.”

“Yes, Uzumaki-san?”

“Please extinguish the lights,” he demanded softly.

Her smile widened and he watched as she gracefully rose from the floor. One after the other, she snuffed the two lamps that lit the room, leaving them in the darkness. The only light that came through was the dim lighting that filtered through the window.

Standing in the center of the room, she dexterously undid the bulk of her garments, letting them pool on the floor until her flesh was bared to him. She allowed him to look his fill for a drawn moment.

“Come, Ainosuke,” Naruto said, holding out his hand. 

She then slowly walked towards him, stopping once she laid her hand in his.

“Uzumaki-san.”

He looked up at her. “Yes?”

“With your permission… is it possible for me to make a request?”

“What is it?”

“May I be the one to undress you?” she asked suggestively.

He grinned in surprise. “You may.”

He rose to his feet, overwhelming her with his height alone. She was diminutive and her head reached to just under his shoulders. But with eagerness, she rid him of his takuhatsugasa, then undid the mask, placing it within the hat so that he would easily find it later on. She placed it gently in the corner. She then undid his yukata and undergarments with Naruto aiding her only when needed.

When he was completely stripped, she ran her small, soft hands over the wide breadth of his muscled chest, then gradually moving over his shoulders, and up the thick column of his neck. When her fingers began to run through his hair, he let out a huff of laughter.

“What are you doing, Ainosuke?”

“With your permission, I am confirming my thoughts, Uzumaki-san,” she said, as her fingers then ran across his lips and slid along the angle of his jaw. Even though she was looking up at him, the most she could distinguish was the shadowy outline of his mouth and jaw. “You seem very handsome to me. I think anyone would be fortunate to have you, Uzumaki-san.”

She stared when his lips slowly curved upwards, his throat working.

“It pleases me that you would think so at all,” he roughly admitted, before wrapping his arms around her and hoisting her up so that their mouths met. He sighed when she kissed him back eagerly, her hands fisting tightly in his hair.

This was something he could only receive in such a manner. With every engagement, it made him realize just how starved he felt, caged by a deep aching need.

He could never be married and most likely could never have a family in open society. Therefore, he would cling to these scraps of intimacy given. As long as he could have these brief moments of respite, he would be able to sustain himself.

He was only human after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sakura Sakura" is a traditional folk song that was popular throughout the Edo period. [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDTp_YQizqE/) is a pretty lovely rendition of it.


	3. Blessed are the Fortunate

Naruto was making his way back towards central Kyoto.

When he reached the fish market, he weaved through the crowd until he found his favorite stand. There, he purchased grilled mackerel on skewers, wrapped in a bag. Once he secured them in his side satchel, he began to make his way down a side alley, as the main avenue was becoming crowded with the approaching midday.

That was when he spotted a small little girl, who looked no more than five years of age, crying as a suspicious-looking man held her arm. The man was dressed in black and wore a sugekasa that covered the first half of his face. The girl, who was dressed in a flowery pink kimono, was struggling against the man’s grip, her face turning bright pink as she continued to cry.

With a glance down the alley, Naruto saw that it was otherwise empty.

“ _Let me go! I want my mother!_ ” the girl wailed.

The guy rounded and jerked her hard against his side. “Quiet, you brat! Do you want me to hurt you? Keep yelling like that and I will cut out your tongue!” he ground out at her. Just then, the man’s polished scabbard, which hung at the man’s side, glinted in the sun as he moved.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed. The man was a warrior of some sort, and from the looks of it, he was most likely a thug. By law, only elevated samurai and high ranked officials were openly allowed to carry swords in public. Anyone else who did run the risk of being arrested.

Naruto watched as the man yanked out a cloth and tied it tightly around the squirming girl’s mouth. He then threw a hooded coat over her and lifted her in his arms to give the appearance of carrying a child.

The man briskly began to walk down the alley, intent on making a speedy disappearance. He was close to rounding the corner of a derelict building.

“If I were you, I would stop right where I am.”

At the voice, the man froze in place and turned his face towards the side of his free-shoulder, the other one being occupied by the child’s shrouded head. As he did, his cheek grazed the razor-sharp tip of a well-polished katana’s blade, leaving a red streak of blood to well-up in its wake.

“I suppose you’re going to make me?” the man spat out, eyes shadowed by the brim of the other’s hat.

“If that’s what it takes. Ones like you never do like doing things the easy way,” Naruto returned, his grip on his katana unwavering.

The other man smirked. “Then so be it.”

The man swiftly turned, his sword clashing with Naruto’s in a shrill clank.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto found himself surrounded by guards, a tied-up rouge samurai, and a crying reunited mother and daughter.

It hadn’t taken Naruto long to subdue the man, who’d been defeated even quicker than expected with the added weight of the girl he’d had to handle. Naruto had figured he wouldn’t hurt her anyway, considering that he’d gone through great lengths to abduct her, to begin with. It was as Naruto had managed to wrest the girl from the man’s hold and had him kneeling on the ground that the guards, who had been searching for the girl, had found them.

Naruto watched as the little girl, whose name was Kiyo, haltingly explained everything that happened to her mother, who held her in a tight embrace only a few feet in front of him. Naruto could tell just by the woman’s appearance that was someone of importance. She was plump and dressed extravagantly in fine, brightly colored silks that only someone of money would be able to afford.

The woman proceeded to scold the girl sternly before giving her another fierce embrace. Then the woman turned to the guards who held the rogue samurai nearby.

“Take him to the commissioner. I will have him turned in immediately. I will follow behind shortly,” she snapped, with a deathly sharp glare at the tied samurai.

“Yes, oku-sama,” one of the guards affirmed with a bow.

She then finally turned to Naruto. “What is your name?”

Naruto bowed. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

She had a shrewd gaze but her face surprisingly lit with a smile.

“Thank you so much, Uzumaki-san,” she said in a rush, bowing to him. “I am indebted to your act of bravery and kindness. My daughter Kiyo is the jewel of my life.”

Immediately embarrassed by the gesture of appreciation, Naruto waved a hand in front of him. “Please, it was no trouble at all. She is a lovely girl. It was my pleasure to be able to help return her safely to you, oku-sama,” he said, bowing in return to her.

Giving a pleased smile, she studied him, as if trying to see beneath his hat. “We were simply having an outing in the market. Unfortunately, there are those who would like to cause me and my family great pain by methods such as this. I cannot believe that that vagrant was able to bypass my guards. I shall have to take greater precaution in the future.”

Naruto nodded in agreement.

“Who is your lord?” she suddenly asked. “I do not see a crest on you.”

Blinking, it was a moment before Naruto grasped what she was saying. “Eh, Uchiha-dono, of the Uchiha clan.

“Ah, the Uchiha clan,” she replied, looking impressed. “Uchiha-dono should be informed of your act of compassion.”

Naruto was instantly opposed to the idea.

“Oh, no, oku-sama. With all respect, that will not be necessary. I’m only his vassal,” he replied as pleasantly as he could.

She considered him. “Hm. Very well. But know that Uchiha-dono is very fortunate to have such a man under his employ. Continue to serve him well,” she added with a smile.

He bowed once more. “Thank you.”

When she turned and began to leave with her guards, Kiyo turned and waved.

Smiling beneath his mask, Naruto returned it. Once they were out of sight, he let out a heavy sigh, thanking the gods that the encounter had gone better than he’d expected.

Being a glorified flag bearer for the Uchiha was stressful enough as it was.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke sat at the table in his office, head bowed over several papers as he signed them. There was suddenly a light rapping at the door.

“Come in.”

The sliding door opened and he looked up to see a very familiar person enter the room.

Sasuke slowly sat back, setting his writing brush aside.

“Seijiro,” he acknowledged.

The man of tall, lean build smiled gently at him before bowing. He wore his shoulder-length, dark hair tied back, and he was dressed in an immaculate grey kimono and haori.

“Hello, Uchiha-dono,” he greeted, his voice smooth and congenial as he bowed.

Seijiro Ishino was one of the Uchiha’s most trusted samurai. His family had worked for the Uchiha clan for four generations due to a political marriage between one of Sasuke’s ancestors with one of the Ishino members.

Both he and Sasuke were the same age. When they were younger, they occasionally played together and trained together. And Sasuke had always seen him as a worthy contemporary. Seijiro was intelligent, well-reputed, and an extraordinary fighter.

Now, all these years later, he worked under Sasuke’s direction, ranked as a koshogumi, or a first rank mounted guard. It was a rank he had earned startlingly early for someone who was barely twenty-five-years in age.

At Sasuke’s gesture, he sat down in front of him.

Seijiro reached to his side and uncapped a scroll holder, pulling out a few pieces of paper and handing them to him. “I was visiting with your brother and he sent these documents for you to review. They are the month’s rice tax collection report.”

Sasuke accepted with a nod, setting the papers to the side. “Thank you. I shall look at them later. Hopefully, the purpose of your visit was not of a serious matter.”

“No,” he assured with a smile. “I was returning from my mission in Kansai and was making my way past his office. I merely stopped to greet him. He informed me of everything that I missed.”

“Good.”

“I also spoke to your mother. I am glad that Mikoto-san is well and in good spirits after Fugaku-dono’s passing.”

“Being here serves as a form of distraction for her. Although, she still prefers the atmosphere of Edo. And how do you fare?”

Seijiro smiled. “Well, thank you. I believe that I am shifting into the next stage of life.”

Sasuke’s brow rose. “Meaning?”

“My wife is finally with child.”

Sasuke took in the information for a moment, holding his gaze. “You have my sincerest congratulations.”

Seijiro nodded, appearing gratified. “Thank you, Sasuke. It is simply strange in a way, I suppose. It is almost as if it was happening to someone other than myself.”

Sasuke hummed. “My brother says that we mature from boys to men as suddenly as the storm clouds appear in the sky.”

Seijiro smiled. “That is fairly accurate.”

“I would say so.”

Seijiro’s eyes skimmed over Sasuke’s face. “And what of you? How are you faring?”

“I am well. Despite the tense air charged with political strife. Itachi is ever helpful and we are secure. Things could be worse.”

Seijiro nodded. He looked down for a moment, gaze contemplative, before looking back up at Sasuke.

“Are you happy?” he asked quietly.

Sasuke hesitated at that. He averted his gaze before meeting Seijiro’s earnest eyes again.

“You should not worry yourself over such trivial concern, Seijiro.”

“I will always be concerned when it comes to you, Sasuke,” he replied intently.

Sasuke let out a breath. A small, petty part of him considered dismissing the man. But before he could help himself, his mouth ran away with him.

“I am to be married.”

Seijiro blinked, surprise evident on his face.

“Congratulations, Sasuke. After all this time…”

“Mother arranged it,” Sasuke said, looking down and staring absently at the distance between himself and Seijiro. “We’ve already met. She is the heiress of the Haruno clan.” Sasuke looked back up at him. “She is suitable.”

Seijiro slowly nodded. “As long as it pleases you.”

“It pleases me for its convenience.”

“Perhaps you will learn to love her. You deserve every happiness, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s lips tilted up slightly. “And I know you believe that. Thank you.”

Seijiro shook his head. “I sometimes wonder… if things had been different, whether I could have made you happy,” Seijiro suddenly said, his eyes filled with barely veiled regret.

Sasuke’s lashes swept over his cheeks as his eyes lowered.

It was a topic they hadn’t touched in years.

When he and Seijiro had been tender youths, their training sessions had brought them closer together. A shared love of martial arts and sword fighting united them, which in time developed into something more. Secret meetings and fleeting kisses had been shared when away from the watchful eyes of their elders.

However, things ultimately changed once the reality of their circumstances set in and Sasuke became determined to earn his place as daimyo, leaving for further training. With Sasuke’s decision to pursue his ambitions and Seijiro’s eventual marriage, their budding romance had dissolved definitively.

After that, they spoke significantly less to one another. They saw each other only when necessary. The shared times of intimate laughter and touches between the two of them had ceased long ago. But Seijiro still cared for him, he knew. And while Sasuke was appreciative, dwelling on their past was far from productive and stirred sentiments he’d rather forget.

Now, their relationship existed solely as master and retainer. And that reality was one Sasuke had made peace with long ago.

“There was never a chance for us, Seijiro. No matter how much we wished it,” he said softly, looking back at him.

“Wrong timing, wrong circumstances,” Seijiro murmured wistfully.

“Yes. We are all bound by duty in this never-ending game,” he said, folding his hands in his lap.

Seijiro eventually nodded, his soulful eyes portraying every warring emotion he was feeling. “Indeed.”

Sasuke then cleared his throat, eager to tread past the sense of solemnity in the air. “Now, is there any other matter you need to bring to my attention?”

Seijiro brought himself out of his reverie to consider the question.

“Well, it would be remiss of me if I did not mention that word of the masked ninja you appointed has been traveling around the city.”

Sasuke nearly scoffed. “Gossip never fails to move quickly.”

Seijiro smiled gently “You need not worry. I’ve heard only good things being said regarding him. Even I am curious to meet him one day.”

“You undoubtedly will,” Sasuke replied neutrally.

“Well, then I look forward to it. Now, with your permission, Uchiha-dono. I will take my leave,” he said with a bow.

“Very well,” Sasuke replied, watching as the other rose.

“Be well,” he said with one last meaningful look and left the room.

Sasuke stared at the sliding door the other man left through. He let out a breath, momentarily replaying the unexpected conversation in his mind before quickly dismissing it.

His brow then furrowed as mild curiosity tugged at him in registering the other man’s final words once more. He crossed his arms in a pensive manner.

_Just what were these ‘things’ being said about Uzumaki?_

* * *

The next day Sasuke was having a cup of warm green tea in one of his rooms when one of his attendants entered. Sasuke watched as the gentle-faced man bowed deeply.

Setting his cup down on the ornate tray in front of him. “What is it, Shigenori?” he said tersely.

Apologetically, the youth lifted his face, remaining bowed. “My apologies Uchiha-dono. I-I know that you asked that you not be interrupted, but you have received a visitor.”

His brows instantly pinched together. “I am not expecting anyone.”

“No, indeed not. However, it is Hosokawa-sama of the Hosokawa clan. He insists on a meeting with you at once.”

“Hosokawa Toshishige?”

“Yes, Uchiha-dono.”

Surprised, Sasuke slowly rose. He couldn’t begin to fathom why one of the members of the Kumamoto branches of the Hosokawa samurai clans would want to see him at this time. He could only hope that it wasn’t due to anything unfavorable, he thought with a tightening of his mouth.

“Prepare the gold reception room and have him wait there. Have one of the servants prepare more tea. I shall be there shortly.”

Shigenori bowed once more. “As you wish, Uchiha-dono.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke sat cross-legged in the elaborate room he favored for the most honorable guests. The screen doors were gilded, with a sprawling mural of red-crowned cranes lingering near a wisteria tree.

Seated across from him was his lauded visitor.

Hosokawa Toshishige was a lanky man in his thirties who hailed from one of the most well-known samurai clans. The Uchiha clan had pleasant encounters with them in the past through their shared social circles but had no direct association with them otherwise. With his hair worn in a chonmage and dressed in purple, gold, and blue robes, the man sat with the typical bearing of one of his station: back straight, hands on knees, and the characteristic poised bearing.

After sipping from his cup of tea, the man set it down on the tray that had been set in front of him. He smiled, his thin brows shifting upwards as he did so.

“The tea is delicious.”

Sasuke inclined his head. “I am pleased that you would think so, Hosokawa-dono.”

“Uchiha-dono, I apologize that I have come by so unexpectedly. However, I felt it most necessary to see you at once.”

“It is my pleasure to extend my hospitality to you. What is the pressing matter?” Sasuke asked calmly.

“I have come by merely to extend my gratitude to you for the situation involving my daughter that happened most recently.”

Confusion etching his face, Sasuke’s face tilted slightly. “The situation?”

“Yes. That of one of your samurai. Uzumaki, I believe his name was, rescuing my daughter, Kiyo.”

The surprise must have been evident on Sasuke’s face, for the other man’s brows rose. “Are you not aware that this occurred?”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “I am afraid not. Please do explain.”

“Ah, I see. You see, my wife and I recently came to Kyoto to stay with members of the clan for the upcoming Bon festival. She decided to go for an outing to the fish market with my daughter as she used to when she was younger. However, Kiyo was taken by a hired ronin right beneath the noses of my wife and our guards. My poor wife was sick with worry, fearing the worst until your samurai had found her right as the ronin was on the brink of taking off with her. Your samurai fought the man, subdued him, and rescued Kiyo from potential harm.”

For a moment Sasuke was speechless. “Is that so?” he managed to reply.

“Apparently, Uzumaki requested to keep the incident private, but my wife insisted that you must be told. I must say, I agree with her. Our Kiyo means everything to us.” His expression became slightly somber. “We lost our first child to illness and we protect Kiyo most fervently. Her life is invaluable to us.”

Sasuke’s brow cleared as he absorbed the information. “I am glad that your daughter was found unharmed, Hosokawa-dono. It would’ve been quite unfortunate if something had happened to her.”

“Thank you. Is there any chance that Uzumaki-san is present at your residence at the moment?”

“Unfortunately, not. However, I can relay your gratitude to him personally if you prefer,” Sasuke offered.

Hosokawa inclined his head. “Please do so.” He then reached into his side and held out a bulging silk pouch. “Please give this to Uzumaki-san. Tell him that our daughter’s life is priceless, but that hopefully, he can accept this token of our appreciation.”

Momentarily at a loss, Sasuke blinked before reaching out and grasping the pouch from the other man’s hand. “I will give it to him upon his return, Hosokawa-dono.”

The man grunted with a nod. “My late father always told me that the best samurai have a good lord to acknowledge for his upstanding reputation. I also share this belief. As such, know that should you ever need anything, I will be more than happy to grant you aid however I can.”

Sasuke bowed slightly. “Thank you, Hosokawa-dono.”

“If these are the type of warriors who work loyally under you, then you are blessed to be quite fortunate indeed,” the man said with a rare smile.

Carefully masking just how disconcerted he felt, Sasuke succeeded in offering a closed-mouthed smile in return.

“Thank you.”

* * *

It was nighttime and Sasuke was standing on the main deck overlooking the garden. Two gaslights had been lit, bathing the area in a soft glow. Hearing the approaching steps behind him, he remained staring out into the night until he heard the footsteps stop short of him.

“You wished to see me, Uchiha-dono?” came the now familiar deep voice.

Sasuke slowly turned.

Uzumaki stood before him in his dark blue kimono and haori, having already relieved himself of his mask and hat. Sasuke’s eyes drifted over the other’s form.

The crisp wardrobe had been tailored for him. Sasuke’s most trusted staff members who served as his eyes and ears informed him that the blond man was always consistent with his appearance. Only his pale mane refused to be tamed.

When Sasuke realized his eyes were lingering on the other man’s shoulders, his gaze snapped upward.

“I was informed of your recent incident with a little girl in the market.”

Naruto blinked. “How did you—”

“Do not interrupt me. I was visited by Hosokawa Toshishige this afternoon and we had a lengthy conversation regarding it.”

Naruto stared at him dumbly for a long moment. “Er… and who is he?”

Sasuke sighed. “He is one of the members of the renowned Hosokawa samurai clan, a branch of the Minamoto clan.”

The other’s blue eyes widened now in surprise. “Oh. Did I do something wrong?” he asked hesitantly.

“Do you feel that you did something wrong?” Sasuke countered.

He noticed Naruto’s shoulders square up a bit.

“No,” he replied unflinchingly, holding his gaze.

“Hosokawa is the father of the girl you saved. He came by to give his gratitude in person, a gesture anyone of the samurai class should consider an honor.”

When the other man’s lips parted in surprise, Sasuke reached to his side and produced the silk pouch tossing it at him.

Naruto reflexively caught it with one large hand, the coins jingling in its confines.

“That is yours,” Sasuke said curtly. “A reward from Hosokawa.”

Naruto stared at the pouch before looking back at Sasuke. Almost reluctantly, he inclined his head. “Thank you, Uchiha-dono,” he murmured.

“The thanks are owed to him. Not me,” Sasuke replied.

A long moment passed in which neither said a word.

Sasuke continued to regard him intently. “Why did you do it when you had no knowledge of who that child was?” he suddenly asked.

Naruto looked at him oddly. “Why wouldn’t I? I saw a child in distress and wanted to help. It is as simple as that,” he replied as if the answer should be obvious.

His blue eyes deliberately studied Sasuke for a moment before his lips unexpectedly tilted upwards in a wry smile, surprising Sasuke.

“With all respect, Uchiha-dono. I am not the villain you think me to be,” the samurai replied.

“Are you a reader of minds suddenly?” Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

“Not at all. I don’t have to be when what you think is clearly in your eyes when you look upon me.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. The man was far too inappropriately straightforward but Sasuke couldn’t help but reply.

“If you are not a villain, then just what are you?”

“Your vassal, now. Nothing more nothing less,” Naruto returned easily.

Before Sasuke could supply any sort of response, the samurai was bowing. “With your permission, Uchiha-dono, I’ll take my leave,” he said.

When Sasuke offered no protest, Naruto turned, walking back toward the hallway and out of sight.

“Tch.” Feeling utterly discomfited, Sasuke stared back out into the night.

The other’s words quietly resounded in his mind, over and over again.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke and his mother stood along a grassy knoll on the Uchiha property. At the foot of the slope, a short distance away, the guards were having an impromptu archery competition.

His mother had been a decent archer in her younger years and thoroughly enjoyed watching some of the competition and training that the guards often underwent on the castle grounds. Dressed in a light yellow kimono, hair tied back, and carrying a wide, red wagasa to shade her face from the sun, she seemed quite entertained.

Sasuke worried for her more often than he’d like to admit. After his father’s death, she had withdrawn for a long period of time. Her hair had grayed at the temples and there were a few more lines around her eyes and mouth that hadn’t been there before. It had been clear to Sasuke that she’d mourned and it was something that while a part of him understood it, he also felt angry that she had exerted her emotions over a man like his father.

“Your men are well-trained and content here,” she commented idly.

“I would think so,” Sasuke replied, picking absently at lint on the sleeve of his dark montsuki kimono.

“You are handling your responsibilities well. They respect you. For that I am glad,” she said, with a small smile. The expression made her elegant and pale features look youthful and pretty.

“It pleases me to hear you say so, mother.”

“Once you are married, you will then be fulfilled in every aspect. An heir will only cement your legacy.”

“Hn,” was his only reply.

She looked at him with a knowing gentle smile. “I was initially unmoved when I first met your father. Once the arrangement was made and we were married, we managed. It takes time.”

Instantly disliking the turn of the conversation, Sasuke refrained from replying, crossing his arms.

Instead, his eyes wound up seeking the familiar head of vibrantly golden hair among the crowd of men. He stood with some of the other guards as they watched Ryo take aim at the target that was set some distance before them. He was smiling and jovial, looking very much at ease. As if his very coloring wasn’t enough to distinguish him, he also stood head and shoulders above the others, being half a head taller than most.

“What do you think of him?” he found himself asking.

Mikoto looked at him questioningly.

“Uzumaki-san.”

She followed his gaze. “Ah. Well, he is certainly not what I expected him to be.”

“How so?”

“He is quite friendly. Is he not? He helped me plant the new camellias this morning.”

Sasuke’s face jerked towards her.

She smiled serenely. “He seems to enjoy training in the morning and saw me with the servants, digging in the soil. He offered to help. His knowledge of plants is quite impressive.”

Realizing that he was staring in an unseemly manner, Sasuke averted his gaze.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. He is such a big man, but he also seems to have a gentleness about him. He handled the camellias with utmost care.” She looked on contemplatively. “It would seem that despite everything I have been told about the foreigners… he seemed the least barbaric to me.”

Sasuke took in his mother’s words.

“He was born here,” he murmured.

Mikoto looked at him in surprise. “I thought Itachi told me that he was an outsider who was raised here somehow.”

“He’s an outsider to Kyoto. His mother was Japanese and he was reared in Nagasaki.”

“Is that so? So, it is his father—”

“Yes.”

“Ah. I see. I must have not understood properly.” She shook her head. “Regardless of his circumstances at birth, I believe him to be a decent man, Sasuke. Itachi informed me of when the man aided him, as well as his deed regarding Hosokawa-dono’s child. It has brought him much favor, which has reflected upon us. That too is a form of fulfillment.”

Sasuke looked over at her again when a small giggle broke free from her.

“Dare I say, for it is somewhat unseemly for a woman of my age to state, but I think he is even a little handsome,” she then said with a touch of whimsy.

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look.

“Mother,” he admonished.

She laid a hand on his arm, giving an apologetic smile. “I hope I have not shocked you. Do not mind my silly musings too much. He is simply different in all forms. And his eyes are so bright, Sasuke! I have never seen anything like them in my life. It is quite startling, is it not?”

Sasuke didn’t answer. Although he inwardly knew he agreed with her.

“And that hair. It is as golden as the sunflowers in the garden. When he approached me, I had to refrain from staring so openly at it. Hopefully, I did not make him uncomfortable,” she said, letting out another laugh and covering her mouth.

“It is… unusual.”

She then looked at him, her gaze sobering. “Sasuke.”

The very tone with which she said his name had Sasuke at immediate attention. It was a tone she used only when she had something important to say.

“The clan will not go against you as long as you have firmly cemented your position. I have heard everything that everyone has had to say. I trust yours and your brother’s judgment in this.”

She sighed. “After having met Uzumaki-san, I feel even more so that what you are doing is acceptable. Not everyone is so accepting, and they might secretly disapprove, but they will keep their mouths shut just as they have with so many other things. In the end, it is you who sustains them,” she told him firmly.

He nodded. “Yes, mother.”

She smiled again, looking back at the competition. Ryo had missed the center target, marking the ring just outside of the red center circle, and Naruto was patting his shoulder. “I am almost tempted to join. It has been a long time since I’ve tried my hand at archery.”

Surprised by his mother’s enthusiasm, he looked at the scene before them, before looking back at her. “Would you like me to escort you there?”

“Oh, Sasuke. I would not want to impose.”

“You would not. You know that the men revere you,” he insisted.

She thought it over, looking longingly at the target. “Well, then. At your insistence,” she said with a smile.

A short while later, Mikoto was giving a satisfied smile when her arrow landed right on the outer line of the center circle, while everyone looked on. She lowered her bow.

“Once upon a time, I could shoot perfectly even from a horse,” she said, looking back at Sasuke who stood amongst the men behind her.

“I do not think I have ever witnessed it.”

“Once I had you and Itachi, there was not much time for such things. Will you have a go, my son?” she said, holding the bow and a new arrow out to him.

Sasuke held up a hand. “I will decline.”

“But you are a fantastic archer,” she insisted.

“I do not find myself in the mood, mother.”

“I would gladly like to have a try with your permission, Mikoto-sama,” Naruto suddenly said, emerging from his position, a few men down from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as he approached, bowing before she handed the bow to him with a smile. The sight was almost amusing to Sasuke, as the light-eyed man dwarfed his mother by well over a full head and shoulders. Ryo handed him another arrow from the set they had.

His eyes caught the other man’s briefly before Naruto turned to take position. He watched as Naruto widened his stance and lifted the bow, pulling back on the bowstring until the feathers of the arrow reached nearly midway to his face. Then, after aiming, he let the arrow go.

It hit the red bull's eye in the center. Both Mikoto and the men let out murmurings of impressed approval.

“Very impressive, Uzumaki-san,” she said.

When Naruto turned around, Sasuke was there, stopping the other short. Meeting his gaze, he held out his hand.

“I am suddenly in the mood for a try, Uzumaki-san.”

Naruto’s lips parted, but he seemed to catch himself and handed the bow over to him, their fingers brushing. Ignoring the brief sensation of warmth in his fingers, Sasuke took the arrow. One of the other men handed him a new arrow.

Taking a position where Naruto had stood, he readied himself. He took careful aim, feeling the familiar resistance of the bowstring. After a drawn-out moment, he let out a breath and let the arrow fly.

A moment later, it hit with a resounding thud, marking cleanly next to Naruto’s arrow in the center.

The impressed murmurings rose once more.

“Well done, Uchiha-dono,” Ryo praised.

“That was wonderful, Sasuke!” Mikoto said, delight evident in her tone.

The praises fell on deaf ears as Sasuke could not help but look over his shoulder.

When he did, it was to find a pair of watchful blue eyes meeting his own in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a crazy world out there and I hope everyone is taking care of themselves. Feel free to follow me on my [Tumblr](http://instantkarma83.tumblr.com/).


	4. Sowing the Seeds

Two weeks later, Naruto had been informed that he and several other samurai and guards had been summoned to the daimyo’s office on a sunny afternoon.

Having completed the bulk of his tasks, he made his way across the castle to the passageway designated for the daimyo’s officials.

The infernal nightingale floor squeaked here and there. Naruto loathed the thing and while he’d been told that most of the other floorboards had long since been replaced with regular ones, specific ones that lead to the daimyō’s rooms had purposely been left, along with others that surrounded the outer perimeter of the castle.

Itachi had told him that long before the current era, the clan residents of the castle had set a designated rhythm to which they’d had to walk in order to differentiate allies from foes. That had ceased once the era of virtual peace had settled in. The servants and guards knew which boards to avoid, whereas strangers didn’t.

Approaching the room, he entered and found that roughly two dozen other individuals had been summoned, Ryo among them. All of the men’s gazes turned toward him.

Itachi sat alongside Sasuke at the head of the room, both men dressed in their dark blue Uchiha montsuki kimonos.

Naruto bowed deeply. “Excuse me for the delay, Uchiha-dono.”

Sasuke said nothing but Itachi offered a small smile. “All that matters is that you are here. Please sit, Uzumaki-san,” he said.

Walking toward one of the neatly filed rows of guards and samurai, he sat cross-legged at one end.

Hands placed calmly on his knees, Sasuke gave them a thorough look before speaking.

“Now that we are all in attendance, I will proceed to inform you of a matter of great importance. What I shall tell you is not be uttered again beyond this room,” he said, his voice unmistakably authoritative.

“Yes,” all the men responded.

“We are all aware of the fact that the anti-Shogunate sentiment has grown among many of the common people. With the costs growing higher and the trade expansion, the traditionalists have been clinging more fiercely to the philosophy of the sonnō jōi and favoring the emperor.”

“Many of the lower social strata are brimming with this sentiment, but I am not naïve enough to believe that the sentiment belongs solely to the lower class or that it is shared by everyone,” he added. “While the domains are all ruled beneath the daimyo, who are in turn ruled by the shogun, the shogun do not rule the sentiments of all of the daimyo.”

“With your permission,” Itachi requested.

Sasuke nodded.

“We have cause to believe that more conflict might be on the horizon,” Itachi then elaborated. “We have stated before in the past that while clan and domain business is complicated and private, there are issues that we would rather not keep you, our most trusted guards and samurai, in the dark about.”

Sasuke considered them intently. “As your daimyo and leader of this clan and domain, I would rather have those whose duty it is to protect, be aware of the situation,” Sasuke then said. “It has been observed that an influx of ronin have been settling into Kyoto as of late. With the unrest brewing, this most likely means they are very much involved in the anti-shogunate movement.”

“Plans are undoubtedly unfolding in secrecy,” he continued. “We are scrutinizing the ongoing rebellion in the Mito that began in May. With the way things are playing out, I foresee that this situation might only become more aggravated in Kyoto and the rest of the country with time.”

He looked at Ryo. “Ryo, as captain of the castle guards, I need you to ensure that all of the guards are vigilant. The castle must be protected to ensure the safety of everyone here.”

“Yes, Uchiha-dono,” Ryo replied immediately.

“As for the rest of you, my samurai, I request that you also remain vigilant for any activity that might be amiss that could possibly be against our best interests. Should you hear anything suspicious, do not hesitate to inform me or my brother. The more we know, the better prepared we will be for whatever may come. Otherwise, continue to perform as routine.”

“Yes, Uchiha-dono,” Naruto intoned along with the others.

“Take what we have told you today and retain it in your minds. That will be all.”

All of the men bowed. Just before Naruto rose from the floor, he caught the daimyo’s gaze. It lingered on him a little before the man averted his face to say something quietly to his brother.

Naruto turned and left the room with the others.

As Naruto made his way around one of the corners, Ryo caught up with him. 

"So what do you think about that?" Naruto asked him quietly as he fell into step with him. 

"It seems like we're destined for conflict," Ryo said with a sigh. "I've been a guard for Uchiha-dono for a few years now but my family has been in his clan's employ for generations. When the daimyo speaks like that it is definitely due to something being amiss."

"Well, it seems that I integrated into the fold at the best time," Naruto quipped. 

Ryo chuckled. "Do not let the daimyo hear you say that." 

"I'll try to remember."

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Ryo asked him. 

"To relax I suppose. I'm done for the day."

"Would you like to eat dinner elsewhere? Perhaps grab a cup of sake while we're at it?"

Naruto grinned. "How can I say no to that?" 

* * *

That evening Ryo and Naruto sat in the back of one of their favorite restaurants. The simple dinner of miso soup, rice, and grilled fish put Naruto in a good mood. 

It helped that he'd long since mastered the art of eating while looking inconspicuous. 

The restaurant was popular with locals. And while it could become lively, the patrons were usually of higher stature, which prevented the more rowdy and undesirable sort to dine there. At night the place was always lit with gas lights, casting a low orange light on them that gave patrons a relaxing sense of privacy.

More importantly to Naruto, they sold one of the best sake in town.

As the place hummed with light chatter and the sounds of a busy kitchen, Naruto sat back with a contented sigh and laid a hand on his stomach. 

"Just what I needed."

Ryo nodded after slurping the last of his tofu. "Indeed." 

"Shall we cap it off?" he said, grabbing the bottle of sake in the center of the table. 

"Definitely."

Naruto poured sake into both of their cups. 

"So, you've been here a few months now. Would you say things are developing the way you hoped?" Ryo asked, sipping from his cup. 

Naruto chuckled. "My friend, nothing has turned out the way the way I thought it would."

Ryo smiled. "How so?

"Well, somehow I went from being a vagabond and living day to day to being bound to the daimyo of the province, and becoming a citizen of the samurai class," Naruto said with an amused shake of his head. "Hell, I thought I'd be roaming around somewhere in Edo by now. Or maybe imprisoned."

"Well, when you phrase it that way, I suppose you are right. Much has changed for you in such little time."

"Sometimes I feel like an imposter," Naruto quipped, taking a satisfying sip of his sake. 

Ryo shook his head, nursing his cup. "The circumstances have indeed been astounding but don't question yourself, Naruto. You are earning your keep." 

Naruto tilted his head, eyeing him thoughtfully. "Weren't you at least a little bit annoyed that this half-breed came out of nowhere to invade your space like some of the others?"

Ryo shook his head. "I was on guard, certainly. But if Itachi was championing you, then I was not going to question his judgment. He is far too intelligent. And either way, I was admittedly curious about you. You were not at all like what I thought you would be."

"And what was that? Demon eyes, smoke billowing from my nose with guns blazing?" Naruto retorted. 

Ryo snorted. "Something like that. As for the others, I think you've earned their respect. That and I think a few of them are perhaps a little jealous."

Naruto scoffed. "They're fools. My path has hardly been easy.”

"You have made an impression with minimal conscious effort. That is not easy to do. People often trip over themselves to impress the Uchiha brothers. But you have subverted expectations and assumptions while remaining true to yourself. Weaker men are stirred by insecurity, which you lack."

"Well now, Ryo. Are you flirting with me?" Naruto said cheekily, brows raised. 

Ryo let out a surprised laugh. "Do not flatter yourself, idiot."

Naruto smiled. "I'm jesting. But I do appreciate your honesty. It's good to have a comrade who isn't small-minded," he said, giving him a grateful look. 

Ryo took another sip of his sake, color forming on the high points of his cheeks. 

Naruto tapped him good-naturedly on the arm.

Ryo cleared his throat. "To offer a little perspective, Itachi always thinks outside of the norm. It is the reason why he is not daimyo today even though he would have been more than worthy to remain as such. And while Uchiha-dono is more… closed, he is worthy. I have never questioned their motives since I was a child."

Naruto leaned forward on his elbows. "I know you said your family has worked for the Uchiha for generations but do you know Uchiha-dono well?" 

"Yes. I am only two years younger than him. Sometimes I would train with him or go hunting with him and his brother as youths. He is skilled and has a good sense of humor when he is not playing his role. I trust him with my life."

"Humor, huh. That's hard for me to imagine. And I have no choice but to trust him with my life."

Ryo smiled. “I would not worry too much about that. He once saved me from being trampled by a runaway horse. I was only a juvenile then. If it had not been for his quick reflexes, I would have had my head caved in by hooves."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "That would've been very unfortunate."

"Indeed. It is also worth divulging that when my family has had medical expenses or needed financial help in any way, Uchiha-dono has always offered," he added. "That is the kind of man he really is. Although I do not think it is the way he likes to present himself on the surface. Far be it for me to speculate why."

Naruto hummed, a lull setting in before he spoke again. "So in other words you're saying that he is like a melon. Hard outer shell and soft on the inside?" he chimed.

The look on Ryo’s face was priceless.

He barked in startled laughter. "I did not think anyone would ever compare my lord to such a thing. Yet, it is appropriate," he said with an amused shake of his head. "If you value your life, do not _ever_ tell him that." 

Naruto grinned, lifting his cup. "Duly noted." 

Another round was had before both men left the establishment.

* * *

  
  


The days passed for Sasuke in a blur of paperwork and dignitary meetings. 

With the upcoming Obon festival, he'd had to sit through hours of discussing budgets with his council for the ancestral celebration which would last several days. It would be celebrated in different provinces of the country. Sasuke, Itachi, and their family would be expected to attend.

When it came to his daily routine obligations, Sasuke was usually a firm pillar of focus. It was one of the qualities that had taken him far. However, lately, he found that his traitorous mind would occasionally linger on his house guest.

Uzumaki had become a fixture on his property. Unwittingly, Sasuke found himself attentive to spotting Uzumaki’s brightly colored, tousled head moving about at any given time. And if that didn’t draw him, the other’s raucous laughter often did.

He didn’t think he’d ever met someone who laughed as freely and wholeheartedly as he did.

The life of a samurai, while often full of adventure, was also often grim. And while Sasuke knew the other had only recently been appointed, Sasuke imagined that Uzumaki's life before chancing upon them had been challenging. For the man to maintain such an open and jovial personality was rare.

On one occasion while observing the guards’ routine drill exercises, Sasuke had overheard Ryo commenting to another guard that having Uzumaki around made the working hours pass by quickly. If Sasuke had heard the comment a few months earlier, he wouldn’t have been able to fathom why Ryo felt that way.

Itachi continued to call Uzumaki around during instances of free time. On several occasions, Sasuke had found the two either chatting casually or playing card games. It had irritated Sasuke in the beginning and it even gave him a vague sense of… possessiveness. 

But now, in seeing how the other’s nonsensical witticisms entertained his brother and eased the stress lines etched on his face, Sasuke had ceased to complain. He was still conflicted about his feelings regarding Uzumaki. However, his actions of late had gained favor and Sasuke couldn’t find a logical reason to antagonize the other man any longer.

After a long morning of meetings, Sasuke was making his way from one room to another on the other side of the main house. He’d be due to meet local proprietors in an hour. The day was overcast and cloudy, which made the weather less warm than usual for this time of year. 

He got no further than halfway across the property before Ryo and another guard ran his way. Instantly alert, Sasuke met them halfway.

“What happened?” he asked as soon as they were within reach.

“Uchiha-dono,” Ryo said, stopping in front of him. His expression was worried. “There is a commotion at the gates. There are officials here from Bizen who are here to arrest Uzumaki-san.”

Sasuke’s brows furrowed. “Arrest?”

Immediately, Sasuke headed toward the gates with his guards at his side. As Sasuke approached, he saw three officials dressed in dark police uniforms, swords in their hilts at their sides. Two of them had Uzumaki detained with his hands behind his back as Uzumaki pulled against them.

“What is going on here?” Sasuke demanded as he stopped before them.

The unoccupied official stepped forward and bowed deeply. “My sincerest apologies, my lord.” When he straightened, his well-trimmed mustache was noticeably twitching. “I am senior officer Kanda Yukiko of Bizen. By order of the Bizen authorities of Okayama, we have been dispatched to seek the arrest of this man who was only identified as one Uzumaki for the death of Fukushima Shoichi.”

Sasuke frowned and looked at Uzumaki whose shoulders noticeably sagged. He watched in disbelief as the other man’s face lowered.

Instantly, Sasuke felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

Uzumaki did not deny it.

* * *

"I came as soon as I could," Itachi said as he briskly entered Sasuke's office. 

Sasuke ceased his endless pacing as he turned to his brother. 

"I knew he would present problems," he said, frustration evident in his every word. 

"Remain calm. They have come to arrest him for murder?" Itachi questioned. 

"Yes. Apparently he killed a man in Bizen. They've been looking for him for months with the aid of a drawing. When they spotted him unmasked within the city, they tracked him here." Sasuke let out a derisive huff. "They said they hope to spare me from the presence of a half-breed killer." 

Itachi seemed as visually disturbed by the information as he was. "And where are they now?" 

"They've been escorted to wait with Uzumaki in the reception room. They intend to take him back to Bizen as soon as possible."

"And will you actually permit that?" Itachi asked carefully. 

Sasuke turned away, hands clenched at his back. He let out a breath. 

"The easiest course of action would be to allow them to take him away. We would be free of potential shame and hassle." 

"Sasuke—" 

"But he is our vassal," Sasuke added.

The words halted whatever Itachi was going to say in order to appeal to Sasuke. “He is.”

It was a long moment before Sasuke spoke again. He turned back to Itachi. "There are two sides to stories such as these. I will hear his reasoning."

Itachi nodded, an expression of approval on his face. "That is fair." 

“I will need your help.”

“Whatever you wish.”

"Itachi,” he said, sternly holding his brother’s gaze. “If the reasoning is far from just, then he will face justice. I will not be swayed on that.”

Itachi's face tightened but he nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Several minutes later, Itachi handled the officials. He escorted them to another room after asserting his title and stating the daimyo demanded an audience with Naruto. The concession was that Uzumaki would remain with his shackles. It was now mid-afternoon.

Sasuke stood facing Naruto as the sliding door shut behind them.

The other man was kneeling, his head bowed low. His hands were shackled and resting on his lap. He had been stripped of his weapons. The sun's rays streamed from the room's lone window, casting his hunched form in orange light. 

In that moment, Uzumaki had never appeared more pitiful.

Sasuke walked forward until he stood in front of the other man. “Look at me,” he ordered.

Slowly, Naruto raised his head. His blue eyes were completely devoid of emotion. He looked… defeated.

“You will tell me everything that happened that brought this situation about,” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto’s eyes closed briefly before he looked back at Sasuke. “I accept my penance. Just strip me of my privilege and be done with it.”

Sasuke’s mouth tightened. “How am I to decide any course of action if I do not hear your story first?”

Naruto’s expression morphed into one of confusion. “I killed a man. What more is there to know?” 

“Apparently much.”

“What does it matter? Isn’t this the moment you’ve been waiting for? To see me dishonored and unworthy?” Naruto stubbornly challenged, looking away. 

“You know _nothing_ of what I want. I do not have much time for your dramatics. Tell me what happened or I shall not be able to help you, you fool!” Sasuke snapped.

Naruto’s gaze snapped to his, surprise evident in his eyes.

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. He sat down in front of him, arms crossed. “I am waiting.”

The samurai took a deep breath as if gathering his bearings. Sasuke could visibly see the muscle in his jaw pulsate several times before he seemed to make up his mind. 

"About a year ago, I was in Bizen. I'd left Nagasaki years before that and had traveled around the south," he quietly began. 

"While in Bizen, I met a girl. Her name was Seno Asumi. She was kind to me." Naruto hesitated before continuing. "She would often give me apples from her family's tree. I helped her when her dog was struck by a wagon."

"You were courting her?" Sasuke asked. 

Naruto shook his head. "No. That wasn't what our connection was. We were friends. She was my true friend. She didn't care about my heritage. Even kept it a secret. Like me, she hated the stupid misconceptions of people."

Naruto moistened his lips. "I'd been lingering around taking odd jobs for a few months. We would sometimes meet for lunch when she wasn't helping her grandfather on her family's farm. But one day, she told me that there was a man who was hounding her, following her around, interested in marrying her. She didn't want to marry him. Not that it mattered to him," he added bitterly. 

"And what happened?" Sasuke asked gravely. 

Naruto's face averted. It was a moment before he answered. "She failed to show up one afternoon when I was going to escort her to the fish market. I searched for her everywhere." 

He bit his lip harshly to the point where Sasuke feared it'd split.

"I found her tossed by the side of the road not far from her house in some bushes. She'd been killed. Stabbed to death," he uttered flatly, his voice trembling. 

Stunned, Sasuke stared at him. He remained speechless as the man seemed to come undone as he dove into his dark memories. 

"The worst part is that I couldn't even tell her family. I had a target on my back as it was. I couldn't reveal my identity and in their ignorance, they would've most likely blamed me. I had to leave the authorities a note indicating where she was. They were the ones who informed her family after finding her."

"And how did the murder occur?" Sasuke asked carefully. 

Naruto sniffed. "It occurred because I'd seen the bastard once. Her family hadn't. They never knew he'd been after her. She told me he'd lived in town and had one very distinct feature. A large red birthmark under his eye," Naruto revealed. 

"I knew it was dangerous. Not because I couldn't take him out, but because it could get me into trouble. It seems I wasn't wrong," he said with a derisive chuckle. 

Sasuke frowned.

"I found the worthless piece of shit one day on the outskirts of town," Naruto spat. "When I confronted him he told me she hadn't been worth it anyway, that she was as disposable as the next woman. And I had the _immense_ satisfaction of running him through with my sword," he stated darkly. 

Sasuke quietly looked on, eyes softening as Naruto lifted his face. A lone tear ran down his right cheek, his strikingly blue eyes were now rimmed red, and the tendons strained in his neck. 

"I'm a decent human being and vengeance isn't the path I prefer to travel. But I won't _ever_ tolerate such a horrific act be done to someone I hold dear. That is my vow.”

An unnamed emotion began to brim inside Sasuke’s chest at the other’s impassioned words.

"If you'd known her, you'd understand," he insisted wretchedly. "She was a good person who would've had many years of life before her. She didn't deserve _that_. She didn't deserve such dishonor and didn't deserve her final moments to be with that monster. And if he were put in front of me, I wouldn't hesitate to kill that son of a bitch all over again," Naruto declared fiercely. 

The look in his eyes was even more intense with ferocity than when they'd crossed swords all those months ago, Sasuke noted. They were filled with anger, yes. But also grief. 

Sasuke quickly blinked passed the abrupt stinging he felt in his own eyes then. 

"What did you do after?" he managed to ask. 

Naruto shrugged. "I left the scene but I was careless in my anger. I'd taken off my hat because I wanted him to see my face. But a man from town saw me from afar and ran off. No one knew my real name, but as you know, my features stand out. I assume he reported what he saw."

Sasuke looked contemplative, another question occurring to him. 

"How did these authorities recognize you today?" 

Naruto sniffed again, sighing. "I removed my disguise when I was resting briefly at the embankment outside of town. It was so hot and I wanted to splash my face with water. I didn't think anyone was watching. Again, it was careless of me."

"That was idiotic," Sasuke chided. 

"I know," Naruto murmured, lifting his shoulder to rub the side of his damp cheek alongside it. 

"Was the commotion formed outside of the gates or within my property?"

"Within. They followed me here and the guards let them in upon their declaration."

"Very well," Sasuke said. "Is that all?" 

Naruto held his gaze. "Yes. I swear it on the oath of my loyalty to you, Uchiha-dono," he earnestly said. 

Sasuke stared at him a moment longer. The other's eyes did not waver. 

Sasuke then gracefully stood and headed to the sliding doors. Upon reaching them, he looked back at Naruto who was watching him with a question in his eyes. 

"Remain here until further notice," was all he said before slipping out of the room. 

* * *

A few tense moments with Itachi was all Sasuke had before he entered the room that housed his visitors and settled himself before the three officials. All three men bowed. As Sasuke took his seat, Officer Yukiko righted himself.

"Uchiha-dono, we have given you the time with the culprit that you sought. It is best that we take him off your hands and return him to Bizen to face punishment as quickly as possible.”

“What did you intend to do with him?” Sasuke asked.

“He will be killed. Not only did he kill a man but he is a half-breed fugitive. He will hardly be missed,” Yukiko said confidently. 

“How did you know Uzumaki was a half-breed?” Sasuke then questioned. 

“Well, we thought he was a foreigner due to his initial description and accused him of such. But upon arresting him, the culprit informed of his heritage during our verbal exchange. Seems he has been unfortunate since birth.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Indeed.”

“Rest assured. We will be doing you an immense favor, my honorable lord, taking the half-breed out of your hands. Your reputation and name need not be sullied by the likes of such an undesirable individual.”

“I will be the judge of that,” Sasuke responded. “I deem who is worthy in my court and who is not.”

“Eh, o-of course, my lord,” Yukiko responded contritely. 

“I am glad that you recognize this, Officer Yukiko, because despite your tenacious tracking abilities in finding Uzumaki, which, I will say, are quite impressive, Uzumaki will not be leaving with you," Sasuke said nonchalantly. 

All three officials’ eyes widened in shock. 

“W-what? Excuse me, my lord?” Yukiko sputtered. 

“Uzumaki will remain here.”

“But he is a murderer, Uchiha-dono! A fugitive of Bizen who spilled blood!” Yukiko protested. "The officials of Bizen have—”

Sasuke held up a hand, signaling the other man to be silent. 

"Uzumaki may have been a fugitive under the authority of your region, but he is a resident of Kyoto now and he is a samurai in my domain," Sasuke stated. 

"With all due respect, my honorable lord, he is a fugitive of the law who, like any individual in this country, deserves to face justice!" Yukiko challenged. 

"Is the office of your district remotely interested in learning Uzumaki's motives or reasoning?"

"Of course not. He's a half-breed and a murderer. That alone is cause for immediate punishment."

Sasuke smirked. "Officer Yukiko, your dedication is admirable. However, there are a few things you will need to understand," he said calmly, folding his hands. 

"What you must understand is that shogunate law still takes precedence over any other in this country and I am pledged to the shogun by oath. My inherited position as daimyo of this region and the generations-old ties to the shogun have earned me the gift of certain authority."

Sasuke pinned Yukiko with an unwavering, hard stare. "Uzumaki is my vassal, pledged and bound to me. Only the shogun and the daimyo truly have final authority to decide what shall become of him. He has been designated duties and specifically chosen for plans that are essential and cannot be disclosed to you. You and your officials have no jurisdiction here. I deny his removal from this domain."

Yukiko and the other two officials balked. “The district will not like this,” Yukiko said.

"I will write an official statement to your office signed and sealed by my hand. Any protest or questions should be thoroughly laid to rest," Sasuke explained. "For your journey and trouble, I shall send you off with an adequate portion of money and grain. Is this understood?" 

Yukiko's lips were pursed and he didn't look pleased but he nodded. "Yes, Uchiha-dono," he reluctantly replied. 

Itachi then came in, handing him a writing table, paper, a writing brush, and ink.

When Itachi left, Sasuke stared them down, eyes cold. 

"Listen carefully. Whether you show this to your higher-ups or declare a failure to find Uzumaki, I do not care. But you are never to return here. If any of my vassals catch wind of you or your officials, they will ensure you never make it back to Bizen. And your daimyo, Lord Mochimasa, is deeply indebted to my clan, therefore he is the last person who would lift a finger against me. Understood?" he asked with an arched brow. 

All three officials visibly gulped. 

"Yes, Uchiha-dono!" was the immediate response from all three officials. 

And with that, Sasuke began to write. 

* * *

Time passed by and Naruto was still kneeling in the same spot. His legs were starting to ache. 

He didn’t know what to think of his exchange with the daimyo but he’d bared all of his truth and emotions for the other man to see. Still, he did not want to be foolish enough to wish that the other man would actually protect him.

Either way, he’d made his peace. He was a warrior and would die with the pride of one, whether they believed him to be one or not. In the end, he’d tried to lead a good life against the odds.

It was then that the sliding door slid open and Itachi approached. The other man’s face was expressionless and Naruto could feel tension gnawing in the pit of his stomach. 

But then Itachi got on one knee and grabbed Naruto’s shackled hands. He graced Naruto with a reassuring smile. 

“Everything will be fine, Naruto,” Itachi said, as he uncuffed him and the shackles fell away.

Naruto blinked. He didn’t dare to hope...

“What? What do you mean?” he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

Itachi braced his arm on his knee, his head tilting as his smile grew. “My brother has prevented your arrest and extradition to Bizen. All is well.”

Itachi then rose, silently urging Naruto to do the same. 

Naruto did so, rubbing his wrists as a mixture of disbelief and relief washed over him. “How… how did he do that?”

“My brother enjoys a good verbal spar and is an excellent tactician. Very few, if anyone, can win against him,” Itachi responded with amusement. “However, it is not simply that.”

As Naruto looked on in bewilderment, Itachi laid his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Despite what my brother may have you think, he is just. Everyone deserves to have someone believe in them. Do you not think so?” he asked gently.

Naruto let out a breath, the other’s firm grip impossibly comforting. He looked into the older man’s kind eyes—eyes that were identical to his unexpected savior’s. 

“Yes. I do,” he replied, his lips curling in a small but grateful smile.

* * *

Naruto did not see the daimyo again until the evening. 

There’d been a flurry of activity and Itachi had informed him that his near-arrest had caused appointments Sasuke originally had scheduled to be delayed. 

At sundown, Ryo had gone to his room and returned his weapons to him. His friend had expressed his happiness and relief that everything had been taken care of. He’d also informed him that he along with Itachi had put an end to any speculation among the other castle guards and workers who’d witnessed the initial commotion. 

However, before Ryo left him, he informed him that the daimyo requested to see him after dinner. 

When Naruto went to the main house, he’d been escorted to one of the rooms the Uchiha used for dining. He entered, the servant closing the door behind him. 

Before him, the daimyo sat with his back turned, facing a pair of opened sliding doors that displayed the scenery outside. The sun had fully set and Naruto could just make out a walkway lined with flowering bushes that was dimly lit by gaslight. 

When Naruto approached him, the daimyo turned to him. He was dressed in a different, more informal dark kimono that lacked the clan symbol he usually wore. The topknot was still there but he looked less rigid than he usually did. Naruto tried to decipher the inscrutable look on the nobleman’s striking face but he couldn’t.

When the other gestured for Naruto to sit down, Naruto gingerly did so, willing himself to relax on the comfortable tatami mats that lined the room. Not a moment later, another servant brought in a small tatami table that held a large bottle and two cups, setting it within reach of the daimyo and Naruto. The servant then bowed and left them alone.

Before the daimyo could even utter a word, Naruto readjusted himself into the formal seiza position, placed his hands together on the tatami mat, and bowed deeply. When Naruto’s forehead nearly touched his hands, Naruto spoke.

“Thank you for aiding me, Uchiha-dono. I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you. It won’t happen again,” Naruto managed. 

He could hear the nobleman let out a sigh.

“Your apology is accepted. You need not subjugate yourself any longer, no matter how much it might gratify me,” Sasuke said casually. 

Slowly Naruto righted himself, surprised to see that the other man didn’t appear angry. Instead, he found that the daimyo’s eyes were carefully observing him. The other’s dark gaze broke away when he reached for the bottle. 

“Sake?” he offered.

It was a moment before Naruto realized what the other was saying. “Eh… yes.”

Sasuke served both of them, offering Naruto his cup, which he accepted. It was slightly chilled. The first sip had him humming.

“This is _very_ good,” Naruto marveled. It tasted expensive.

“It is from Kansai.”

Definitely expensive, Naruto thought. “You have excellent taste, Uchiha-dono.”

“So I have been told,” Sasuke replied, taking a sip of his.

Naruto nursed his cup in his hands, his eyes meeting the dark ones that were looking back at him.

“Can I ask why you haven’t punished me yet?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask.

“I recall someone telling me that they were not the monster he was believed to be. I could say the same,” Sasuke returned smoothly.

Naruto inhaled. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It doesn’t suit you,” Sasuke said oddly. “The truth of the matter is that I am tired of wondering.”

“Wondering?”

“Yes. You who have arrived here only to subvert everyone's expectations. The reason I saved you is that I believed you and I knew you were not lying. I know you just enough to deduce that you would not do something so extreme without reason. And yet still…”

“Still?” Naruto urged. 

“Still there is so much about you that I do not know,” Sasuke admitted, looking piqued. “I am tired of the surprises, Uzumaki. I know all of my men like the backs of my hands. Yet you still arouse questions. And I would like to avoid another situation such as what happened today. I cannot have that.”

Naruto jerked his head in a nod. “I understand. Then what do you wish to do?”

“I want you to fill in the essential pockets of blank information. I know my brother knows far more than me. But even he confirmed he did not know about the situation with your late friend.”

Naruto nodded. “That’s correct.”

“Then tell me. Tell me about your rearing. Tell me about your sensei. I want to know where this road you have traveled down took you.”

“Really?”

The nobleman sighed. “Really, Uzumaki,” he replied then, his face and eyes finally displaying the weariness of the day.

Naruto felt a jolt of guilt. He took another sip of his sake. “Alright. Well, it's as I told you. I was reared by my mother, alone, in Nagasaki. Her name was Kushina. I never knew my father. I was only told that he was a foreign sailor from the Netherlands. When my mother died after a long illness when I was nine years of age, my godfather took care of me." 

"You had no clan?" 

"My mother's family had been decimated during a civil uprising. And she became a social pariah after becoming a single mother." 

"I see." 

"My godfather met my mother while she was carrying me. He helped her. When he took me, he became my sensei and he was determined that I learn to defend myself against a cruel world. He educated me as much as he could and trained me for years as we traveled across southern Japan. He never shared much about himself but he was an amazing swordsman who wrote a lot."

"What was his name?" Sasuke asked. 

Naruto smiled slightly. "Jiraiya." 

* * *

"A bird informed me that you had a long chat with our light-haired samurai," Itachi said several days later when he stopped to visit Sasuke.

Itachi had left for a bureaucratic appointment the morning after the "incident at the gates". He'd only returned last evening. The elder nobleman made himself comfortable, sitting down before Sasuke who was polishing off his midday meal of soup, pork, and rice with jasmine green tea. 

"Already interrogated one of the staff?" Sasuke commented blandly, as he finished and set down his chopsticks. 

“Naturally,” Itachi quipped. “Have you decided to refrain from telling mother about the ‘incident’?”

At the time, Mikoto had luckily had a luncheon appointment at the residence of a friend of the clan and Sasuke had explained to her that there had been a misunderstanding. 

“Yes. She will leave after the Obon Festival either way. There is no need to worry her over a matter like that.”

“She favors Naruto as well. It would have undoubtedly troubled her,” Itachi said.

“I told Uzumaki that she is not to be bothered with the full details, as well. Regardless, how was your meeting?”

“Well. It was all fairly mundane. Not nearly as interesting as your chat, I would think. Come, Sasuke. Satisfy my curiosity.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I merely wished to ensure that there would not be any more surprises.”

“I would have assumed so.”

“I need to be able to trust my men,” Sasuke explained. “I cannot do that wholeheartedly if there are uncertainties and unknowns between us.”

Itachi nodded knowingly. “Of course.”

Sasuke’s brow quirked. “Why do you say it like that?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“Like what, little brother?” he asked innocently.

“Like _that_ ,” Sasuke muttered irritably.

Itachi smiled. “Oh, Sasuke. You are still so easy to rile up. It was my hope that you and Naruto would become better bonded. There is not any reason why that cannot be a reality at this point. He has more than proven himself.”

“He told me about his life, the major points. His rearing, his training, his traveling. Admittedly, I cannot help but be curious about his sensei."

“Ah. The man he calls Jiraiya.”

“Yes. He says he never knew his family name. The man would not tell him.”

“Perhaps to protect him?” Itachi offered.

Sasuke’s head tilted in consideration. “I would assume so. The man did die in a duel after all.”

Itachi’s brow rose. “I was not aware.”

“Yes. He died in a duel against another unnamed samurai when Naruto was seventeen years of age. Both died. I cannot help but think that if the man was that talented, then he must have worked under a master at some point. He not only taught Naruto martial arts but reading and principles as well. He was certainly not a peasant.”

Itachi smiled. “I can hear the wheels in your head turning, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke scowled at him. “I suppose it is not worth mulling over at this point as he is long gone. However, I did discover something else interesting.”

“Oh?”

“I assigned contacts to research the background of the man Naruto killed. Fukushima Shoichi had been wanted in two other prefectures in the south for theft and kidnapping.”

Itachi’s brows rose in surprise. “That is a surprise indeed.”

“It seems as if Naruto did the country a favor ridding it of yet another criminal.”

“The experience must have hurt him deeply. I do not blame him for keeping it to himself for so long,” Itachi said, tucking away a few strands of hair that slipped from his long ponytail. “Do you think he has killed other people without the involvement of the law?”

“I do not know but I assume he’s made use of his skills in some form or other before you met him. He only said that the incident in Bizen is the only occasion in which the law would be involved.”

“Well, then I suppose that is fine. We all have a history in this life we live.” 

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Thank you again, brother, for helping me."

"You know I am always at your disposal, Sasuke. You played your part well."

"Brother, I am contemplating speaking to the shogun about Uzumaki."

Itachi's brows rose. "That is quite the objective." 

"I would rather not worry about him having to hide his identity anymore," Sasuke said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"And will you explain that he has been under our employ for over four months now?" 

Sasuke cast him a pointed glance. "They need not know the exact details to that extent. Only what his circumstances were and how his oath to us came to be. With the shogunate's knowledge of him and approval, he will be free to show his face if he chooses."

Itachi eventually nodded. "Very well. You have my support, Sasuke. This should calm the hackles of our dear clan members." 

"Hn." 

Itachi studied Sasuke for a moment. 

"What is it?" 

“I am wondering.” 

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

“What made you believe Naruto? After giving him a chance to explain, what ultimately spurred you to defend him?” Itachi asked curiously.

It was a moment before Sasuke replied. 

“One cannot look into his eyes and not see the truth,” he replied solemnly. 

Itachi gave one of his signature enigmatic smiles. “Indeed.”

* * *

That evening after eating dinner, Sasuke decided to admire the view from the grand pavilion that faced the gardens. The night was warm but tolerable as he walked alongside his mother and Itachi. Mikoto idly relayed the latest gossip among their social circle. 

“Lady Sakurai married the poor girl off and apparently the husband is not nearly as honorable as his family would like them to think,” his mother was saying.

But as she kept talking, Sasuke lifted a hand to his temple and rubbed it gently, feeling the dull throbbing of a headache behind his eyes.

“Sasuke? Sasuke, dear, are you well?” Mikoto said, stopping and laying a hand on his arm.

“I am fine, mother. Merely a headache,” he said, squinting slightly.

“That is the third time today,” Itachi said, studying him.

Mikoto looked at him in concern, rubbing his arm. “You have been overworking yourself. This happens every time you have taken on too much responsibility.”

“It cannot be helped, mother,” Sasuke replied gently so as to not aggravate his headache.

“Sasuke has a nasty habit of sleeping late and awakening early,” Itachi said to Mikoto. 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Mikoto tutted. “When was the last time you allowed yourself a vacation?” 

Sasuke looked as if the concept were foreign. 

“I would wager that it was before you took up your position if I were a gambling woman. I believe you are in need of rest and relaxation.”

“Sasuke believes that vacations are for those who embrace laziness,” Itachi said far too casually.

Sasuke glared at him.

“Mother, I have responsibilities to see to,” he protested.

“Nonsense,” Mikoto chastised. “Half of the region’s daimyo are the most self-indulgent, pampered men who spare no expense in regard to taking holidays. And yet here you are working away like a farmer's donkey.”

“I absolutely agree with you, mother,” Itachi commented.

She turned toward Itachi. “Remember when you both used to take trips to that mountain temple outside of the city when you were younger?”

“Of course, mother."

“Why not do that? You will relax, reset your mind, and be able to return home to your duties without these aches and pains,” Mikoto suggested.

Sasuke sighed. “The Obon festival is set to be—”

“The Obon festival is not for nearly another two weeks, dear. You’ll have plenty of time. You can go with your brother,” Mikoto insisted sweetly.

“Actually, that sounds like a brilliant idea, mother. I could use a bit of a respite,” Itachi agreed a tad too eagerly for Sasuke’s liking. 

“You do remember there was a lot of hiking involved?” Sasuke retorted.

Itachi patted his back. “Luckily, we have youth on our side.”

“I'm sure your bureaucratic officials need you,” Sasuke then said dryly.

“The office will hardly fall apart if I am gone for a few days,” Itachi dismissed. “We could even make it an all-out men’s trip. I’ll invite Naruto and Ryo who can also serve as our security,” he assured with a smile toward his mother.

Sasuke started, raising his hands pleadingly. “This is getting—

“Ah, that is a brilliant idea, Itachi! While I do not doubt my sons' prowess, I will feel much safer knowing the both of you would be in capable hands.”

“I will send word to the temple as soon as possible so that they are prepared for our stay,” Itachi said, flashing a smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms. “I loathe when you both team up against me.”

Mikoto smiled kindly, reaching out to cup his cheek. “We care for you. That is all.”

Sasuke sighed. His mother’s tenderness quickly deflated his consternation. 

“Very well, mother.”

* * *

  


The party of four men wound up traveling to the temple at the base of Mount Kurama, north of the city. Along with two appointed guards who constantly surveyed the perimeter, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Ryo settled into the centuries-old Buddhist temple that housed numerous visual marvels.

Itachi had veiled his invitation to Ryo and Naruto behind a half-hearted order. However, both men, especially Naruto, nearly vibrated with excitement at the invite. Sasuke had negotiated no more than four days for the trip. He’d also refused to take his estate attendants with him, explaining that he and Itachi were more than capable of taking care of their needs for four days. 

With Mikoto’s blessing, they’d set off by horse-drawn carriage until they had to ascend to the temple, with his traveling coachman settling in town until it was time to leave.

Surrounded by lush greenery and cool air, the temple grounds with its red and gold beams, Tengu statues, stone-stairs, and lantern-lined paths, were a sight to behold. That and its elevated atmosphere gave visitors a sense of there being some greater indiscernible power among the property.

At the Shinto shrine on the grounds, all four men took time to pray and seek blessings. Afterward, Sasuke quietly walked around the property while being followed closely by Ryo. Itachi spent a large portion of the time regaling information about the area to Naruto. Naruto’s wide eyes seemed to soak up the scenery and he had commentary on everything, which seemed to amuse Itachi to no end. 

Wherever Sasuke looked, his eyes wound up unwittingly drawn to the other man’s animated face. That, the scenery, and the welcoming, mystical atmosphere had Sasuke feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

“This place is stunning,” Naruto said as he stared up at the tall trees that cocooned the temple. 

“That it is, Naruto,” Itachi said, as they slowly perused the area. The sun shone brightly on the entirety of the property. “It was very much the same when Sasuke and I used to come here. We would have running contests on our ascendance up the stairs. I usually beat Sasuke.”

“You did not. You always started when I was unaware,” Sasuke commented mildly, hands crossed at his back.

“That’s hard to imagine,” Naruto said.

Itachi looked at him in question.

“Uchiha-dono running around, I meant,” Naruto added sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

“Ah,” Itachi said with a smile.

“I did not run around idly,” Sasuke said. “If it was not for the purpose of my brother’s sudden invitation to competition, it was for training.”

“Our father would leave us here for two weeks for the purpose of practicing meditation, training, and hunting in the nearby woods,” Itachi added. “While here, we were always encouraged to leave our titles and simply be, returning to nature. We will continue the tradition.”

“He believed that the men of the Uchiha clan should never be lackadaisical and should be proficient at everything, including providing under dire circumstances. If we desired something specific to eat, we would have to hunt it,” Sasuke said. 

“They would always return fitter and tanner,” Ryo quipped. 

Itachi smiled. “Yes. I always remember that first time. Sasuke decided to run down the hill and he fell—”

“Itachi!” Sasuke reproached, looking affronted. 

“Nevermind,” Itachi said breezily.

Sasuke could see the barely-concealed smiles from Ryo and Naruto. Itachi was fortunate this time around that Sasuke was in a good mood.

“So what game is there in this area?” Naruto asked.

“Mainly deer and boar. Sometimes pheasant. There are also otters in the river but the trek is considerable,” Sasuke replied.

“Will we do some hunting?” Naruto asked.

“Basic food has been provided but we can certainly do so. The attendants mostly serve fish,” Sasuke said. 

“Even I must admit that eating that consistently quickly becomes boring,” Itachi said. 

That evening they walked to the nearby area of adjacent housing and unpacked their belongings. Itachi and Sasuke were sharing a room as they did when they were younger and Naruto and Ryo another. 

At sunset, they had dinner supplied by the ground attendants. They talked as they ate outside around a fire and watched the afternoon sun’s rays be chased away by the emerging starry-night sky.

As they talked, a noise caught Naruto’s attention, making him slowly turn around from where he was seated. When two glittering eyes caught his attention, he was delighted to see a red fox tentatively emerge from the nearby brush. 

When Naruto carefully got everyone else’s attention the small group of men watched with smiles as Naruto tossed a piece of fish to the red fox. The shy creature shyly sprung for the morsel before darting back into the brush.

Feeling one with the earth, the night, and each other, the men talked until the moon hung high.

* * *

The following morning, Naruto had awakened at the first rays of the sun.

After performing his ablutions, he left a snoring Ryo in their room and made his way outside. He headed over to the nearby benches that were situated at one of the various lookouts that surveyed the vast slopes and hills below. On the way, he nodded at the Uchiha's guards who were already resuming patrol for the day.

As he approached, however, he noticed a familiar figure sitting on one of the small benches. As if sensing him, they turned.

“Good morning,” Sasuke eventually said. He was already dressed for the day. This time, however, he wore much simpler clothing with a black kimono and gray hakama. 

However, Naruto found himself openly staring as it was the first time he’d ever seen the man without an eboshi on his head. Instead, the daimyo wore his hair loose, the thick, glossy black ends softly caressing his jaw. He looked relaxed, attractive, young, and... human. 

Naruto mentally shook himself from his reverie. 

“Good morning, Uchiha-dono. You’re up early,” Naruto said, approaching. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“You are not. I always rise early.”

“May I…” Naruto began, gesturing towards the bench next to Sasuke.

“We are not in a formal setting. It is fine,” Sasuke said. He looked back at the sunrise. 

The morning was dewy and cool. The scent of the forest, earth, and stone was calming.

“I’m surprised your brother isn’t up already,” Naruto said, his voice a husky rumble over the sound of chirping birds.

Sasuke looked at him. “He should be. However, I would not be surprised if he was doing his meditation as dawn is always quiet. He always does it alone.”

Naruto hummed. “When was the last time you were here?”

Sasuke mulled the question. “It has been several years. Itachi was not even married.” 

“You must have enjoyed it if you were willing to come back.”

“Hn. My father ordered us to come here on a yearly basis until we became of age. At first… I did not enjoy it. However, since father always sent me here with Itachi, he knew we would be fine. It was a training exercise in truth and Itachi made it possible for me to enjoy it. We were away from people, noise, and from duty,” Sasuke quietly admitted.

“It taught you independence then,” Naruto guessed.

“I suppose so, yes. By the end of the first trip, when I was about ten years of age, I learned how to catch fish on my own,” Sasuke replied with a slight smile.

Naruto huffed in amusement at the thought of a younger version of the man learning such a thing. “I assume that isn’t something that people of your status should know how to do?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No. Not normally. There is no need. Although in the warring times it was different. But as my brother said, our father loathed weak men who only knew how to indulge and lacked practical skills.”

“How different it is.”

Sasuke lifted a brow. “What is?”

“For people like me, having practical skills is simply a way of life. Hunting, catching food, and then learning to cook it were normal tasks. I wouldn’t have survived at all without knowing how to do them. But you also clearly trained in the way of the samurai.” 

“Yes. While not necessary for noblemen in this age, it gives discipline, develops physical strength, and…”

“It’s fun?” Naruto said with a knowing smile.

Sasuke returned it. “Yes. It is fun.”

“I figured. You know, at the risk of offending you, when you challenged me I just thought you were some pansy nobleman who wouldn’t last for more than a minute,” Naruto admitted wryly.

A surprised chuckle escaped Sasuke. “Did you now?” he replied, looking thoroughly amused.

“Yeah. You’re fairly dangerous. Definitely a mistake on my part,” Naruto replied with a lopsided smile.

Sasuke’s dark eyes twinkled with mirth. “Uzumaki, one of the rules of a samurai is to never—”

“Underestimate your opponent,” Naruto finished for him. Both men grinned. 

“Well, I didn’t after that,” Naruto said. “You are an excellent swordsman.”

Sasuke studied him. “You are as well. It is one of the reasons Itachi fought for you. And now....”

Naruto’s brow rose. “Now?”

Sasuke gave a casual shrug. “Now we keep you around because next to my nephew, you are my brother’s greatest source of amusement.”

Naruto laughed brightly. “Oh, is that so? It isn’t because I took the oath then?”

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head. “A mere formality.”

“Now I understand everything! Maybe I should’ve aimed towards a different path and been a jester,” Naruto joked.

Sasuke smirked. “Who says that you are not?”

Naruto looked at him, eyes wide in shock. “You… you just said a joke, didn’t you?” he exclaimed, pointing at him.

Sasuke smiled, rising. “It is impolite to point, Uzumaki, but even us noblemen have a sense of humor. Come. Let us find my brother and wake Ryo.”

“Very well,” Naruto said, joining Sasuke to walk at his side.

It was as they were passing the main hall that Naruto spotted a six-pointed star-shaped symbol on the pavement. It had a notable triangle in its center. Naruto stopped to inspect it, making Sasuke pause. 

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

“What is this?” he said pointing to the symbol. 

“Ah. That is the Kongosho,” Sasuke said, coming to stand by him. “The triangle in the center represents the Sonten trinity and the six points represent how we as humans interact with the world through our ears, nose, eyes, mouth, body, and heart.”

“That’s interesting,” Naruto said, leaning down to inspect it a bit more. 

“They say that if you stand at its center, your body will be able to feel a vibration of energy.”

Naruto looked at him skeptically. “Really?”

“You could decide for yourself,” Sasuke suggested, indicating toward the star.

Naruto placed his feet in the center of the star, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He could hear the birds, he could sense the breeze, and feel the sun’s morning rays shining down on him. 

“Do you feel a force within you?” Sasuke murmured quietly.

“I… I think I feel something,” Naruto said tentatively.

"Adjust your posture bit."

Naruto did so, although it was not quite right. 

Sasuke hesitated briefly, turning to Naruto’s side.

“Permit me,” he said. He carefully pushed Naruto’s shoulders back more and lifted his chin with a gentle hand so that his face was tilted more towards the sky.

Naruto moistened his lips as another heartbeat passed. “It’s… sort of strange,” he confessed, slowly opening his eyes. 

When he did, he looked at Sasuke and found dark-brown, almond-shaped eyes gently looking back at him. Their shoulders were nearly touching. 

“Some things simply do not have explanations, I suppose,” Sasuke offered softly. His eyes swept over Naruto’s face before looking away. He resumed walking. 

Naruto swallowed, letting the moment pass him before moving to catch up with the nobleman.

* * *

That day, they performed training rituals, led by Itachi who Naruto voiced was most likely a sensei in another life. They also drank tea and headed down one of the slopes to hunt pheasant in the woods. So as to not disturb the wildlife and give away their presence, they used bows. After the long hike back up, they plucked, seasoned, and cooked the pheasant over cast iron. They ate the meal with rice served by the attendants and sake.

Sasuke knew that for most of his ilk, it was hardly an ideal holiday. Holidays for noblemen usually consisted of lavish stays in vacation estates with the finest foods in the region and utter sedentary relaxation. However, for Sasuke, he was enjoying the present scenario far more. He wouldn’t admit it to his brother but bringing Naruto and Ryo along added an entertaining element that had him relinquishing the tension that had been accumulating within him. Itachi had even commented to him that he was smiling more. 

It was hard not to.

An hour later, they decided to head to the hot springs to wind down from the day’s tasks. The outdoor springs were only accessible to staying guests and since arrangements had been made to house them for the majority of the week, they were fortunate enough to have the springs to themselves. 

Itachi and Sasuke washed themselves off first before immersing themselves naked in the springs. Ryo then joined them.

The water was warm and soothing, easing the residual soreness in Sasuke’s muscles. That coupled with the gentle chirping of the cicadas had Sasuke lazily leaning his head back onto the edge of the spring, placing a towel over his face, and closing his eyes. The gentle murmuring of conversation between Itachi and Ryo was only interrupted once a fourth voice chimed in. 

“How is the water?” Naruto said as he walked over, dipping his toes into it.

“It is enjoyable and very warm,” Ryo replied with a content sigh.

“The minerals will do us well. Come, Naruto,” Itachi urged.

At the sound of Naruto’s voice, Sasuke carefully removed the towel from his face and glanced his way. 

Naruto stood in all of his naked glory at the spring steps, gradually edging his way in, and it was all Sasuke could do not to gawk. 

He’d always known that Naruto was a big man. But it had never been more apparent than now with so much of his tanned skin on display. His eyes quickly took in the other’s broad shoulders, the defined curve of his clavicle, and the man’s well-developed pectorals. Then Sasuke’s eyes slipped over his muscled arms and the tight trim of his waist. There, the man’s abdominal muscles were sinewy, with the lower muscles bordered by the strong cut of his hip bones. And below that…

Sasuke quickly averted his eyes, suddenly feeling his heart beat a tad faster. 

The gesture was futile, however, as the image remained stubbornly imprinted in his mind’s eye. He was helplessly fascinated by how the man’s pubic hair was nearly as fair as the hair on his head, which he’d never seen before. And then there was, of course, the other’s manhood, which while soft, was intriguing and duskier in color.

Men customarily bathed naked in the hot springs and Sasuke usually didn’t pay it much mind. Until now.

Quickly adopting a look of indifference, Sasuke suddenly felt overheated and sensitive. He willed the sensation away. 

“Oh, this does feel good!” Naruto cried out in delight. 

Itachi smiled. His hair was tied in a high bun on his head. “Another reason Sasuke and I enjoyed coming here. It lacks private baths but the atmosphere here lends its own charm.”

“Now I am jealous,” Ryo murmured. The man looked ready to fall asleep at any moment as he lounged against the spring with his eyes closed. 

“I haven't been able to go into a bathhouse or hot spring in a long time,” Naruto said, submerging himself to his shoulders. He settled next to Ryo, facing Sasuke and Itachi. 

“Why is that?” Itachi asked.

“I couldn’t attend the public ones without gaining attention because of my appearance. I could only go to the ones that had private baths and I could only do that when I could scrape together money, which wasn’t often.”

“Well, Naruto, that is no longer an issue you will have to face. While it is not quite the same, we do also have a sauna on the estate. Perhaps you would like to use it one day?”

“Am I allowed?” Naruto asked tentatively.

“Sasuke, what do you say?” Itachi asked absently, massaging his own arms. 

“I do not see why not as long as it is not in use,” Sasuke murmured, studying Naruto from beneath his lashes. His eyes followed as Naruto ran his hand through his hair, noting how the damp strands had changed to an even darker golden color.

Taking a calming breath, Sasuke closed his eyes, the sound of the other three men’s conversation slowly beginning to sound muffled as he relaxed. 

He must have drifted off because when he came to, Itachi and Ryo were no longer there. But Naruto was. He had his arms crossed over the edge of the pool and his head was resting on them as he absently looked out into the night.

He must have heard Sasuke move because he tilted his head toward him, smiling a little. “It must have been a good nap. Itachi wanted to let you rest a little longer. He and Ryo went back to the rooms. He told me not to leave you alone.”

“Hn. I must have been more tired than I thought,” Sasuke said, running a hand over his forehead and through his hair. 

“It seems so.” Naruto turned to look back at the night sky. The movement caused the muscles in Naruto’s shoulders to shift and Sasuke found himself slowly wading in his direction.

"See anything interesting out there?” Sasuke inquired, indicating toward their surroundings. He joined Naruto at his side but left a respectful distance between them, mimicking Naruto’s position.

“Not really. It’s just so peaceful. It reminds me of the nights my godfather and I would camp at night.”

“Did you always camp at night?”

“No. Not always. Sometimes we’d have money for temporary lodging. But he enjoyed the outdoors. He always said that nature had a way of stimulating inspiration.” 

“You never traveled with anyone else, ever?” 

“No. But you know, even though it was just the two of us back then, as long as he was there, I never really had the chance to feel alone.” 

“You do not strike me as someone who enjoys being alone,” Sasuke observed.

“I don’t. I like being with people. But, strangely enough, it’s also people who trouble me the most.”

Sasuke cast him a sideways glance. “I understand.” The other’s face was dewy, he saw. His cheeks were bright with a pink flush. Sasuke imagined he looked much the same, although perhaps worse with his pallor.

Just as Sasuke was going to look away, Naruto’s gaze caught his. Their eyes held for a moment and Sasuke thought Naruto might say something then. But after a moment, he merely gave a polite smile.

“Well, maybe we should get out now. Too much heat isn’t good either,” Naruto eventually said, slowly backing away. 

“You are right,” Sasuke murmured. 

He followed the other man, keeping an appropriate distance as they reached the pool steps. Sasuke waited as Naruto climbed them first.

And as the other man did, Sasuke’s vision was filled with the slick view of Naruto’s strong back, which tapered down in a solid v-shape. He could see the rivulets of water trickle down the valley of his spine, down to the swell of his well-formed backside, only to disappear in between the crease of his buttocks. 

Sasuke immediately forced himself to look away, feeling that warm, uncomfortable feeling from earlier. 

When Naruto was out, Sasuke briskly strode out, retrieving his towel, and wrapping himself in it. He nearly left the other man behind as he headed toward the changing rooms. 

“Eh, Sas—, I mean, Uchiha-dono. Wait for me!” Naruto complained as he wrapped himself in his towel and caught up with him.

Together, both of them quietly changed and when they reached their rooms, they parted for the night.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. On a bed across from him, his brother was sound asleep.

Sasuke wished he could join Itachi, but he knew that sleep would not come to him easily that night. His mind seemed to race a hundred miles a minute to no end. And as he contemplated the last few days’ events—particularly the last few hours—he only knew one thing.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was attracted to Uzumaki Naruto and that attraction would only sow the seeds for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Sasuke's gay little heart. Also, fun fact: there actually is a Mount Kurama in northern Kyoto! The temple in this chapter is based on the Kurama-dera sanctuary located there, which has several gorgeous features. The coincidence was too good to pass up.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay but this second half of the year is going to be a doozy for me. I meant to have this chapter up last week but I had visits to the doctor's, urgent tasks, and I celebrated my birthday, so some family time was in order. It looks like I will be needing surgery in the very near future (that I should've had awhile ago) for ovarian cysts, so there's that. Also, like many people, the economic impact of Covid is affecting me.
> 
> Having said that, I do plan to see this story through to the end despite these challenges. Just be patient with me. I can't write as fast as I used to and I refuse to put out half-assed writing, so I will continue to try to do my best. If you want to drop me a line or want to chat, you can check out my [Tumblr](http://instantkarma83.tumblr.com/). Please take care of yourselves!


End file.
